The Gleelight Saga: Gleeclipse
by MsMKT86
Summary: Mercedes is back in Lima after saving Sam's life & risking her own when Toledo is hit by a series of murders. All the while a wicked vampire is out for deadly revenge. Mercedes is now faced with a new challenge; she is caught between Sam & Maverick. Having to make a clear choice very well may ignite the ageless conflict between vampire and werewolf.
1. Sam is in My Life

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is part 3 of the Gleelight Saga! Yay! -Throws confetti in the air- I hope you guys enjoy this one. I just want to say that this one is going to take a little longer update wise because I have to refer to the book a lot because the movie has a lot of shit in it that I can't use for this fic. Just a little FYI there. Alright, get to it, ya'll! Enjoy!  
**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases from either, Fire and Ice by Robert Frost (which is an amazing poem), Audi or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

 **ProTIP :  
**

 **There is a letter from Maverick in this chapter. The words that are _NOT_ bold are supposed to be struck out.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IN UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favor fire._

 _But if it had to perish twice,_

 _I think I know enough of hate_

 _to say that for destruction ice_

 _is also great_

 _and would suffice._

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sam purposed to me. I told him no. You can let of the breath you were holding. I'm a tad skeptical about marriage. Kids get their ideas about marriage from their parents and my parents got divorced. Yeah, I know, my mom got remarried. That's absolutely correct and my mom is happier than she's ever been. I just don't want my first marriage to be my first marriage. I want it to be my _only_ marriage. I'm a lot like my mom. While, yes, Sam is nothing like Gordon but anything could happen.

I haven't seen Mav in the same amount of time. I'm pretty sure he hates me now. I didn't mean to hurt him but I knew that I would. But...and I'm not going to sugarcoat this or try to deny it...break-ups are hard. Their supposed to be. You're severing someone else's heart strings. The ones that they had entwined with yours.

Right now, though, I'm sitting in the meadow, _our_ meadow, still grounded, studying for my English final, Sam moving my hair out of my face.

 _"_ _Some say the world will end in fire,_ _s_ _ome say in ice.,"_ I read aloud, my head bowed over the book in my lap. " _From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire,"_ I continued as Sam pushed my brown locks behind my ear. _"But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great_ _and would suffice,"_ I finished. I glanced up at him as he brushed my hair away from my face again. "You know, I've got an English final," I told him as he kissed my face. "I gotta focus." He didn't say anything. His lips met mine with the fire that they always did. He moved me closer to him; his hand on the back of my head. When we finally broke apart my eyes remained closed.

"Marry me," he whispered in the silence that was between us.

"No," I whispered back. I opened my eyes when I heard him chuckling.

He brushed my hair behind my ear again and said in a modulated tone, "Marry me." I chuckled this time.

"Change me."

"Ok," he said looking away for a moment. When his brilliant green orbs found mine again they were smiling. "Ok, I will; if you marry me." I shook my head. "It's called a compromise."

"Let's just call it coercion," I laughed as I pushed him backward and lay on top of him. "It's not fair." I kissed him lightly. "Marriage is just...it's a piece of paper."

"Where I'm from, it's the way one says, "I love you"," he grinned, his hand on my waist.

"Well, where I come from, at my age, it's the way one says, "I just got knocked up"," I said lightly kissing his lips again before I sat up and started getting my things together.

"So you're worried about what people will think?" he questioned sitting up as well.

"You know," I said moving into his lap, "two out of three marriages end in divorce."

"Well, I'll think you'll find the vampire/human divorce rate to be a little lower," he responded with a grin. "So marry me."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head slightly, "I can't," I said with a pause. I knew he was waiting for me to say something else. The torture of waiting was getting to him. "I have to be back my 4:00," I finally said as I started gathering my things again. He chuckled deeply before turning me back to face him. I looked into his eyes before kissing him deeply. When we tore apart, I grabbed my backpack and got to my feet and started toward the car.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Not at the moment anyway but I knew Sam and I knew he wasn't done talking about this subject. Not by a long shot.

By the time I got to the car, Sam was there waiting for me with the passenger side door open.

"About time," he chortled.

"Shut up," I said as I climbed inside. We spent the entire ride home singing along to the CD of new tracks from Grand Funk Connection that my mom sent me when she emailed me to reprimanded me about leaving the country for three days, leaving only a note behind.

When I got home, I joined my dad on the couch. He was reading the Ohio Times; the newspaper he gets delivered from Cleveland. The headline read,

 _ **MURDERS, DISAPPEARANCES,**_

 _ **POSSIBLE WORK OF A SERI**_ _ **AL**_ _ **KILLER.**_

 _ **Yet another victim found in a Toled**_ _ **o**_ _ **/Mamuee alley.**_

"4:00 on the dot," Gordon said as he glanced over at the clock on the end table. "That kid trying to brown-nose now me or something?"

"He has a name," I said with a chuckle. "Now, he's too punctual for you?" We shared a look but I looked away because I know that there is about a be a conversation ahead that could be...awkward and maybe I should have just kept that question to myself. You know how parents get when they think your "back talking" or whatever.

"Okay," Gordon said putting the newspaper down on the table. "You understand why you're being punished, right?"

"I know, I put you through hell," I answered.

"Yes you did," he said and we shared another glance and I again looked away because this time my guilt wouldn't allow me to keep eye contact with him, "but I have other reasons for grounding you. Like...," he started but paused. He looked at me for a second, looked away, gathered his thoughts and then his eyes met mine. "I just want you to get some separation from him." I sighed.

"Dad, there's nothing you can say," I told him. "Sam is in my life."

"Yeah, I'm gathering that," he said, taking a swig of his beer. I was a little annoyed that we were having this conversation. I had no idea where I thought the conversation was going but it wasn't here. "So, all right, how about this? I'll make you a deal," Gordon said leaning back on the couch to face. "You're not grounded anymore if...you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends too, like...Maverick. He's going through a really tough time right now. He's dad's really worried about him," Gordon said. I didn't know what to say to him. I had been trying for weeks now to get in touch with Mav but I can't or he won't respond. I don't know. Every time Gordon has gone out to the rez, I've sent him with a note for Mav but I never get one back. "I remember when that was you and you needed a friend. Mav was there," he said.

I just nodded. I wanted to try to fix what I had extirpated between the two of us but it's hard to do that when the other person involved won't give you the chance. I got up from the couch and grabbed my bag.

"I'll do that, Dad," I said as I made my way toward the stairs.

"Hold on, Merc," Gordon called as he strode across the living room to me. "Here," he said handing me a piece of wrinkly folded paper. I looked at him askance. "Just read it. It's from Mav." I gripped the paper tightly as I ran up to my room. I threw by backpack against my desk and plopped down on my bed. I sighed and opened the note. The paper consisted of ink spots and Maverick's scrunched up handwriting.

 _ **Mercy,**_

 _I don't know why you're making Gordy carry notes to Travis like we're in second grade – if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the_

 _You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when..._

 _What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to..._

 _Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around..._

 _We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of..._

 _It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore..._

 _ **Yeah, I miss you too. A lot.**_

 _ **Doesn't change anything. Sorry.**_

 _ **Maverick**_

I pulled my phone out and dialed.

 **"Hey! It's Mav. Leave a message,"** his happy voice said on the other end after he apparently sent yet another one of my calls to voicemail. I just hung up. What was to say anyway? I slide my fingers over the paper. I could feel where he pressed down on the paper to hard and how deep the strikeouts were. I could see him writing this. Anger taking hold as he wrote every crooked letter. Growing more and more frustrated as he changed his mind each time about what to write. I folded the paper back up and slid it into my nightstand drawer.

"Fuck it," I said aloud as I grabbed my keys off the hook by my bedroom door. "I'll be back, Dad," I called as I turned the corner on the way out of the house.

"Where ya going?" he called, peeking out of the kitchen.

"The rez," I said. "I won't be back for dinner." Gordon nodded as I opened the door and ran down the porch steps. I hoped into my car, stuck the key in the ignition but nothing happen. No beautiful roar to life. Just a horrible stalling noise. I tried it a couple more times but nothing. I sat there confused for a moment until the car jostled and I gasped. I looked to my right and there sat Sam. "You scared me."

"You're going down to the reservation," he said as more of a statement than a question, his eyes locked on mine.

"How did you...Tina," I said, rolling my eyes. "Hey, did you do this to my car?"

"Mercedes, you have to understand. You're safety is everything to me," Sam said.

"Maverick's not going to hurt me," I said forcefully.

"Not intentionally but the wolves have no control," he said matter of factly.

"Sam, I have until graduation to see him," I told him, "and then I'll be one of you and he'll hate me forever."

"Well, I'm sorry," Sam said, completely unaffected by what I just said.

"Whatever," I growled. "Fix my damn car then go home," I said as I swung the door open violently. I slammed it shut and stalked back toward the house.

"Mercedes..." he called.

"Go home, Sam," I called back, my back to him as I opened the door and went back inside. I ignored the confused look on Gordon's face. I just climbed the stairs and went back to my room.

* * *

The next morning Sam picked me up for school like nothing had happened yesterday. I didn't want to fight with him so I just went with the flow. The day was long and I was excited about lunch. It was just a chance for me to get away from the grueling school day.

As Sam and I approached the table I realized that since the Schuesters had been back they had become...more social. We joined Jerry, Greg, April, Trina, Sarah, Robbie, Mike, Tina and Kurt at the table.

"No way! Stop!" Trina laughed.

"Throw away," Greg said throwing a piece of crumpled paper at Sarah.

"Hey," Jerry and a few others said as we took a seat.

"Just in time," Greg said. "Alright, check it out."

"Alright, let's see what we got," Jerry said.

"My fellow students. Right?" Greg said.

"Good," Robbie said.

"Cute," Trina said, smirking. I had forgotten until this moment that Trina had been named valedictorian.

"Right? We are the future," Greg continued. "Anything is possible if you just believe."

"Nice," April joked.

"Perfect," Jerry laughed.

"And you got yourself a speech," Greg said tossing Trina a notepad.

"No, this'll be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head," Trina joked, tearing the paper out and throwing at him, "So, thank you."

"You've gotta embrace the clichés, Trina," Greg deadpanned.

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians," Jerry said.

"And that is why you are not valedictorian," April said causing everyone to laugh.

"Trina doesn't need clichés," I commented. "The speech is going to be epic," I said in a matter of fact tone. I remember that lecture she gave me when we went to see that zombie movie a few months ago. I know if she can do that then she can do this speech with her eyes closed.

"Epic?" she said. "It'll change lives."

Everyone began talking about different random things for a little while. April was telling me about how she needed help with her invitations because her little brother got chocolate all over a bunch of them so she had to redo them.

"I've decided to throw a party," Tina said to the table at large.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" Mike said with a crooked grin. Sam and I laughed to ourselves.

"A party at your place?" April asked.

"It'll be the social event of the season," Kurt said happily.

"I've never seen your house," Trina said.

"No one's ever seen their house," Jerry said.

"Another party, Tina?" Sam said.

"It'll be fun," Tina said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. That's what you said the last time," I commented. Tina looked contrite as Mike put his arm around her. When she began to just stare off into space her eyes moving rapidly I knew she was having a vision, so I tried as best I could to distract. "Hey, April, do you need some help with those?"

"Yeah," she beamed. "These jerks didn't even offer."

"Aww, come on baby. You know I got the carp," Jerry said rubbing his wrists.

"What he means is he got his mom to fill out his invites," Sarah teased.

"Lame, dude. That's lame," Robbie laughed.

"Well, I'm sending invitations to out of state family with a note inside that says 'even though I know you can't join me on my special day, I thought you might like a keepsake'," Trina said.

"That's sweet of you," April smiled. I glanced back at Tina. Her vision was over but I still wanted to keep people from asking her what just happened.

"Yeah I know and because they can't be there they'll be sending money 'cause it's the polite thing to do," Trina said.

"Then you'll be raking it in," Sarah said.

"Wait a minute. People give you money?" Greg asked curiously, excitement in his voice at the notion.

I looked at Sam and he just smiled at me as the bell rang.

"So, Mercedes, when do you think you can come over and help me?" April asked as we all exited the cafeteria.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed and wrapped me in a hug. "See you guys later," she beamed as she ran after Jerry.

"So?" I asked as he took my hand.

"So what?" he said.

"So what was that vision?" I asked. He just looked straight ahead. "I know you know."

"It's no big deal," Sam said as we entered into our shared class.

"Really?" I said unconvinced.

"Yes, Mercedes. It was nothing," he said firmly as we took our seats. He avoided eye contact the entire time. After school, I confirmed again with April that I'd come over after school tomorrow before I got in to Sam's Audi. He turned on the music and we sang _Johnny Cash_ songs all the way to my dad's office.

When we got there and got out, through the glass door we could see him talking to two people.

"I know you know what she saw. Tell me," I said trying once again to get him to spill what he knew.

"It was nothing," he said.

"You looked worried," I informed him.

"Just that everyone noticed how strange Tina is," Sam commented.

"I think that ship sailed long ago. And she's not _that_ strange," I said turning my attention back to the couple talking to my dad. "I wonder what's wrong."

"That's Troy Stone and Daphne Hatzilakos; friends of Gordon's. Their son went missing in Toledo over a year ago. Gordon is helping out Chief Mason and the other officers all he can but..." he trailed off.

"You know something about this?" I asked when he looked away.

"We've been tracking the situation in Toledo for a while," he told me. Unexplained disappearances. Killings. If the situation gets any more conspicuous, the Malignità will step in."

"If they go to Toledo, they could come here. They could see I'm still human," I said, panic seeping into my voice.

"It won't get that far," he tried to reassured me but those were just words. I saw what they could do. "But we'll go to Toledo if we have to." he said as Gordon walked out with the two people.

"I'll fax these over to the police station first thing," he assured them. "You should've just taken them down there, Troy."

"I trust you, Gordy and I wanted to hear straight answers about the search," the tall man told him.

"Thank you, Gordy," Daphne said as she and Troy descended the steps and headed toward their car.

"Hey," I said as Gordon came over to us.

"Hey," he said.

"You ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It is still just you and I, right?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Sam.

"No, I'm just dropping her off," Sam chuckled. "See you later," he grinned at me.

"Bye," I swooned.

"Oh, Mercedes, my parents wanted to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday," Sam said from the bottom of the stairs.

"What airline ticket?" Gordon asked.

"A round trip ticket to see mom in California," I told him.

"That was generous," he said.

"It expires soon, so you might want to use it this weekend," Sam said.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go," I said.

"It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate," Sam said and I knew there was a silent addendum. _Your last chance to see her before you graduate and get turned into a vampire._

"Might not be a bad idea," Gordon said. "Get out of town for a couple of days. Get some distance." I know there was a silent addendum there too. _Get some distance from Sam._

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing mom," I said, "as long as you use the companion ticket."

"Wait. There's two tickets?" Gordon asked. We were both silent but I couldn't contain my smirk. "Super. That makes me really happy," he said as I followed him down the steps toward the car. Sam got into his and waved goodbye before he whipped out of the lot. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" I asked as we pulled into the Breadstix parking lot.

"Going on a trip across the country with Sam?" Gordon asked, as he opened my door.

"What's the big deal? I've flown over the ocean with him," I laughed.

"Ha. Ha," Gordon said as we took our regular table and Merna set a basket bread sticks on the table and took our orders.


	2. In tune with each other? In love?

**A/N: Hey guys! So like I said it's going to take a little while to get this story out because I have to use both book and movie. It's complicated at best but I love this story and I want to see it through. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **ProTIP:**

 **Mercedes' mom's name, Yvette, is pronounced Ya-vet. (for future reference)**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases from with the books, movies or television show, Vassar, NYU, Columbia, University of Tennessee, Howard University, University of Florida, John Wayne Airport, Laguna Beach, California, Florida, George Clinton and Parliament Funkadelic, Soul Rebels Brass Band, Hitsville, USA, The Grand Ole Opry, Universal Studios, Rochester, Strong Museum of Play, The Lucille Ball Museum, New York or anything else you can find outside of fandom. I do own The Funk Jam Celebration, Grand Funk Connection, elements of the storyline, and the OCs.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

By the end of the week I had ended up going over to April's house three times to help her with her invites. She had _a lot_ of family. She asked me if I needed help with mine but I told her no. I didn't lie. I was sending one to my mom, my Grandma Sandra in San Diego and a few other aunts and uncles that moved away from Lima. Nothing big. On the second day the conversation took a...a slant.

 _"Thank you so much for this, Mercedes," April said as we put the last of the invites in a box._

 _"No problem. You would have done it for me," I said. She nodded._

 _"So, I'm going to Vassar, Trina is going to NYU, Sarah is going to Columbia, Jerry is going to the University of Tennessee and Robbie is going to Howard University with Greg," April listed. "What about you and Sam?"_

 _"Oh, um, we're going to the University of Florida," I told her. "Kurt, Tina and Mike are going there too."_

 _"Oh. That's far," she frowned._

 _"I know."_

 _"Well, so what?" April said. "We'll see each other at holidays and Spring Break."_

 _"Um," I started._

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, like you said. It's far and we all decided that it'd been a waste of money traveling back and forth," I told her. That was a complete lie. We're going there because people don't know me or them so after school when we set up roots there we can stay for a while without bringing too much suspicion._

 _"But what about Dr. Jones?" April asked. "When are you going to see him?"_

 _"I'll see him. Video chat or whatever," I told her._

 _"That's lame, Mercedes. Are you at least going to see your mom?"_

 _"No, California isn't closer than Ohio," I told her._

 _"Mercedes..." April started, "don't be that person."_

 _"What person?"_

 _"That person who treats college as the time to forget their family and friends and move on to a "better life"."_

 _"I'm not doing that," I said defensively._

 _"It doesn't seem like that," she said. I was at a loss for words. "Well, you better get going. Sam's probably already waiting." I just nodded, collected my things and went outside._

 _I climbed into the car and Sam pulled away from April's house._

 _"You ok?" he asked._

 _"Huh? What?"_

 _"You're quiet. Are you alright?"_

 _"Not really," I told him, my eyes locked on the road ahead._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand finding mine._

 _"April just said something..." I began but trailed off._

 _"Did she hurt you?" he asked concerned._

 _"Why are we going to the University of New Mexico?" I asked, turning in my seat to face him._

 _"It's far away from Lima," Sam told me. "You'd be able to live a vampiric live without people noticing that you haven't aged since you started college."_

 _"So, we're never coming home?" I questioned._

 _"Not back to Lima," he said. "Will and Emma are leaving after we graduate and moving to New Orleans."_

 _"So during breaks we'll be going to see Will and Emma?" I asked for clarification._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's...nothing," I said, turning back around in my seat._

 _"What's wrong, Mercedes?" Sam asked as he pulled his car to a stop in front of my house._

 _"April just mentioned that it was lame to not see my parents again just because I'm going to college," I said._

 _"I thought that's what you wanted," he said softly._

 _"I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought about it," I said._

 _"You're parents will realize that you haven't aged, Cedes," Sam said brushing my hair out of face._

 _"I just need to think about it," I said opening my door._

 _"Do you want me to come back later?" he called out to me._

 _"Of course I do," I smiled as he climbed back inside his Audi and sped off._

 _I made dinner, studied for finals, Gordon and I ate, I took a shower and went to bed. I hadn't even thought about what April had said but Sam made a good point to. I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep._

 _The next day at April's house we didn't talk about college but I told her about going to Laguna the next day. She told me to take pictures and tell my mom all about her. I promised I would before I left._

* * *

I was excited. I wanted to see my mom. I wanted to know that her life was full and satisfying. I needed to know that she was going to be ok with...well, without me.

When Sam and I landed at the John Wayne Airport my mom was the waiting for us.

"You look like her," he whispered to me as she ran toward us.

"Mercy!" she squealed as she wrapped in a tight hug.

"Hey Mom," I said hugging her back.

"How are you, baby?" she asked releasing me.

"I'm good, um, Mom, This is Sam Evans-Schuester. My boyfriend," I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Johnson," Sam said with a bow of his head. My mom looked at him, her eyes narrowed for a moment.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam," she finally said. "Call me Yvette."

"Alright," he smiled.

"Where's Grant?" I asked as we moved toward baggage claim.

"At the house. Grand Funk is recording today," she told us.

"I really enjoy their music," Sam said as he grabbed our bags off of the conveyer belt. "I bought their CD after Mercedes told me about them."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" mom beamed. "Grant'll love to hear that someone your age likes his stuff."

"I love the infusion of jazz and R&B beats into the funk," Sam said as mom led us to the car, "it adds to the island sounds used in the background." Mom looked thoroughly impressed.

"People don't usually notice the subtle nuances of GFC," Mom said as we piled inside her hatchback.

"I believe for one to enjoy music truly they must listen in layers," Sam said.

"Are you a musician?" Mom asked.

"I play piano and guitar," Sam told her. "I also sing a little."

"I didn't know you play the guitar," I said turning in my seat to look at him. He grinned at me.

"I have many secrets, Mercedes. My guitar abilities is only one." I literally melted in my seat.

When we arrived at mom and Grant's house it was huge. Lots of floor to ceiling windows, open spaces and the deck went right onto the beach. The kitchen was giant with a large marble top island and countertops. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a recording studio, an art studio, and a room full of my mom's knicknacks.

"This is beautiful, Mom," I said, gazing around the spacious house.

"Right. We're actually closer to the rich side of Laguna Beach than I thought we would be," she giggled. "Grant and the boys have had such luck."

"When with Mr. Johnson be joining us?" Sam asked as he and I took a seat at the island.

"You see that red light?" Mom asked pointing at the large red bulb beside the door that led to the basement. "When it goes off, they boys will be up and hungry," she smiled as she went to the fridge and pulled out a huge metal bowl full of fruit. "So, Sam, tell me a little about your family?"

"Um, of course," Sam smiled. "My twin sister Quinn and I were adopted by our parents, Will and Emma Schuester. While he have eleven other siblings, our parents have no children of their own," he explained.

"That's wonderful," mom said. "Not that I'm one to pry but why do your parents not have any of their own kids?"

"My mother had two miscarriages and a stillborn early in life and while pregnant with a forth child she was in an accident that rendered her unable to have children," Sam explained, only omitting the part that Emma had jumped off a cliff and that all of that happened around 1914.

"Oh, poor woman," Mom said touching her hand to her chest," at least she has you and your siblings now. I would hate for her to have gone through so much loss and come up with nothing in the end."

"I'm sure that she would appreciate that," Sam smiled.

"What do your parents do for work?" she asked as she grabbed some bowls from the cabinet.

"My father is a doctor and my mother is a guidance counselor at our high school," he said.

"Ooo, a doctor," Mom winked. "Nice." Sam chuckled then pulled out his phone.

 **"She's impressed that you found a boyfriend with rich parents," he text.**

 **"Embarrassed. Sorry," I text back.** Sam shrugged and slide his phone back into his pocket.

"Mom," I said shaking my head. She shrugged me off.

"Sam, it was very generous of your parents to give Mercy those plane tickets," mom said as she fixed two bowls of fruit for us.

"My parents can be a bit...extravagant," he said, "especially on holidays and birthdays."

"I understand that," she nodded, handing us the bowls. "Oh, Mercy, over there in that third drawer, can you grab some forks, please?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. When I hopped off of my stool, Sam stood and took a step forward and watched me gather the flatware. When I returned the island, he allowed me to sit first then he sat. We both dug into the full bowls of fruit at the same time.

While we were eating the red light went off. We could hear voices and footsteps on the stairs, then the door flung open.

"Mercy!" Grant called. I jumped off the stool, Sam stood again, and ran and hugged him. I really did love Grant. He was a wonderful person and his love for music made him even better. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good," I answered. "I hear you've been doing good too."

"You don't even know, girl," Grant smiled as he and his band settled around the island; bowls of fruit in front of them.

"Vette it happened!" Grant said kissing my mom deeply.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"We got the tour!" he beamed.

"What?! Congratulations!" Mom laughed, hugging him.

"Grand Funk had been trying to land a major tour for the summer," Sam whispered to me. "They just found out that they did."

"What tour?" I asked Grant.

"It's called _The Funk Jam_ _Celebration,_ " Grant said. "We're the openers for George Clinton and Parliament Funkadelic, Soul Rebels Brass Band and a few other bands."

"That's fantastic," I smiled.

"Thank you," he beamed. "So, you must be Sam," Grant said, his eyes on Sam.

"Yes, sir," Sam said holding his hand out to him. "I'm Sam Evans-Schuester. I'm a fan of your work."

"Really?" Grant asked impressed. "What are you, 17?"

"Yes, sir but when Mercedes told me about Grand Funk Connection, I purchased your CD from your website," Sam said.

"Really?" Freddie Simmons, the guitarist of GFC asked, surprised.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I listen to it all the time. I enjoy the layers of the music. I do think that you do not charge enough for the album."

"You don't?" Carl Hodgens, the drummer of GFC, asked.

"No. $8 is not enough for the complexities and nuances the music offers," Sam said.

"I like this boy, Mercy," Grant laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with me and mom enjoying an impromptu jam session with GFC and Sam playing songs from the Grand Funk Connection album. As the sky became darker mom and I headed toward the kitchen.

"Sam's great," Mom said nudging me as I prepared the salad.

"I think so," I smiled.

"You look happy, baby," she said flipping some fish on the grill pan.

"I am happy. You look happy too."

"I am."

"That's great," I smiled brightly.

"How's your dad?" she asked me.

"He's good. He's been volunteering with the police and still running the practice," I informed her.

"Volunteering with the police?" Mom asked. "Doing what?"

"There was a wild animal search and stuff. I don't know, he seems to like them," I told her.

"Oh yeah, he told me that Toby Scott died," Mom said sadness in her voice.

"Did you know him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we all went to high school together," she told me.

"Were you guys friends?"

"Yeah, I was the weird one of the bunch," she laughed.

"I'm sorry you lost a friend," I said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you baby," Mom said squeezing my hand. "Ok, let's call the boys for dinner." I nodded as I went to the living room.

"Dinners ready," I announced as they ended their current song.

"Alright, Mercy," Grant said moving his microphone to the side. "That was fun, Sam. You're really talented."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," Sam smiled, standing from the piano bench. "I enjoyed this."

"Good. Call me Grant," he said clomping him on the shoulder. Sam smiled and nodded. After they crossed the room, Sam grabbed my hand and I led him to the kitchen.

We had dinner and lot of laughs. The rest of the band went home and mom showed Sam and I to our separate rooms.

The next morning, mom made breakfast and Grant left for rehearsal for the tour, she and I went to lounge on a couple of chaises on the part of the deck that sunk into the sand. Sam sat just inside the house in the sun room reading.

Mom and I talked about some of the women she had met in the neighborhood and how she knew they looked at her like she was strange because she choice to help out with GFC as roadie or whatever they needed and not just stay home and spend Grant's money. She also knew that they looked at her because she was currently looking for a job as a teacher because she and Grant decided that she didn't need to follow him year round, just the summertime.

"Aren't you going to miss this?" mom asked as we baked in the sun. "Can't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores?"

"Yeah, I am going to miss this," I said. I know that she and I weren't talking about the same thing but I couldn't get my conversation with April out of my head.

"You know, colleges in California are a lot sunnier," she said taking a sip of her iced tea.

"It's sunny in Florida," I muttered.

"I'm just saying if you go to the University of Florida, I'm never gonna see you," she said.

"They have a really great music program," I offered.

"You mean a Sam program?" she said with a quirk of her lips. Behind my sunglasses, my eyes widened a little bit. I knew that even though he was inside he could still hear us and read my mom's mind.

"Mom..."

"I'm just saying, I knew you guys were serious but...I didn't think it was like this."

"I don't know what that means."

"The the way he looks at you. The way you look at him," she said.

"What are you getting at, Mom?" I asked.

"The way he watches you," she said, "it's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something."

I turned my head to sneak a peek at Sam, sitting on the window seat, his eyes transfixed on mine.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, turning back to my mom, almost afraid of the answer.

"It's an _intense_ thing," she said.

"Oh," I muttered.

"You're different with him, Mercy," she grinned.

"Different?"

"More...grown up than before," she explained. "I don't know Sam that well but there is something about him that's...different too."

"He's different too, huh?" I asked, turning to look at him again briefly. He just smirked at me.

"He's very open but it always just feels like he's keeping something," she said, "and maybe that's none of my business but the way you two are together, I'm pretty sure you know what the secret is, so I'm not too worried about it."

"What do you mean the way we are with each other?" I questioned, trying to move on from this secret she thought she knew. My mom is a very perceptive woman. She believes in the occult and the supernatural so I'm pretty sure that if given enough time, she would have figured out Sam's secret.

"He moves. You move," she said. "Like magnets. He moves half and inch, you adjust your position. Same with him."

"I don't know. I guess we're just..." I trailed off.

"In tune with each other? In love?" Mom smiled. I smiled back. "I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. Y'know, 'cause you're the one that's gonna have to life with them."

"I am, Mom," I tried to reassure her. "Sam would never force me to do anything."

"Good," she beamed. "Ok, enough with the heavy," she said rising from her chaise. She booped me on the nose as she ran toward the house. I sat up and watched her walk back with a large box; wrapped in purple paper and a giant royal purple bow on top.

"Mom, what are you..." I asked as she sat down.

"Congraduation!" she said handing me the box.

"I didn't want you to spend any money," I said, smiling.

"I didn't, come on," she said happily. We grinned at each other again as I untied the bow and lifted the top off of the box. I looked at it, then at her and we both started laughing.

"Are these all of our old trip t-shirts?" I laughed.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered.

"Get out!" I squealed, pulling it out of the box.

"Yep! I saved them all," mom said. "I thought they'd make a good quilt. You know to cuddle up with when you missed me," she said, a sad smile on her face. I looked at the quilt in awe. T-shirts from, _Hitsville, U.S.A., The Grand Ole Opry, Universal Studios,_ a bunch of other movie studios. "Here," mom said as she pulled the quilt out more and opened it. "Remember this one? Rochester?"

" _The Museum_ _of_ _Play_!" I giggled.

"Yeah," she laughed, "but this one is my favorite," mom said moving the quilt around. "The Lucille Ball Museum in New York."

"This is amazing," I said, a pang of sadness rushing through me.

"Honey, I'm glad you like it," mom said happily. "I just figured, you know, when you get older, have kids, we can add to it. Maybe do something stupid and go visit the world's largest ketchup bottle or something."

"Thanks," I said as I put the box to the side and wrapped my mom in a tight embrace. It was all I could do. I had more pangs but this time they were of guilt. I was about to eternize myself and my mother was making me a quilt that was to be passed down to the children I would never have.

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I just thought you should have a little piece of me down there in Florida."

"Mom," I whispered, still locked in an embrace with her.

"Yeah, baby?" she asked, running her hands through my hair like she did when I was little.

"I miss you."

"Ohh, I miss you too." We broke apart finally and she wiped the tears from my eyes. We packed my quilt back up and she grabbed my hand and led me back inside. "It's time to get ready to go, Sam," mom said, peeking her head inside the sun room.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he rose gracefully from the window seat. Mom helped me pack to make sure I didn't leave anything behind and she did the same for Sam. She drove us to the airport and walked us to the gate.

"I'll give Grant your love," she said squeezing me tightly.

"Ok," I whispered. She kissed my cheek and released me.

"Come here," she said turning to Sam. He leaned down as she wrapped him in a hug. "Take care of my baby," she said. Sam smiled at me.

"Of course, Miss Yvette," he said as they broke apart.

"I love you both," mom called tearfully as we boarded.

"I love you too!" I called back, Sam holding my hand.

"You alright?" he asked as we settled into our seats.

"I...I don't know," I said, sadly.

"She'll miss you and she's sad you're going to school in California but she's glad that you found love and that you are making your own choices," Sam said softly, his thumb caressing the side of my hand. "Does that relieve some of your sadness?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Close your eyes, love," Sam said, putting my head on his shoulder. "When you open them, we'll be home," he said his lips pressed against my forehead. I did as he said. I wasn't tired in the physical way but emotionally I was kinda drained. I hadn't realized how much I missed mom and Grant until I was around them. I know it was only for a few days but that's all it takes. "Welcome home, Sleepy Beauty. It's time to wake up."


	3. Welcome home, kid!

**A/N: Hey guys! So here the next chapter of _Gleeclipse._ I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **ProTIP:**

 **Sam and Mercedes pass notes in class. The note is centered.**

Written like is Mercedes

 _Written like this is Sam._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show, movie or book or anything else you can find outside of fandom._**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When Sam and I arrived at my house, Gordon was in the living room. Waiting. Sam placed by bag by the steps as my dad approached us.

"How bad?" I muttered.

"He's not going to be difficult," Sam whispered. "He missed you." I didn't doubt that my dad missed me but I did doubt that he wouldn't be difficult.

"Welcome home, kid!" Gordon said. "How was Laguna?"

"Sandy and hot," I answered.

"So Yvette didn't sell you on colleges in California?"

"She tried but if I'm going to be in the heat I'd rather it be just be hot and not just a dry heat. Dry heat makes you too sweaty."

"You lived in L.A.," Gordon chuckled.

"And the sun was blocked by the smog," I shrugged. Gordon laughed but his laughter died quickly as he unwillingly turned his attention to Sam.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said with a small smile, "Miss Yvette was very hospitable."

"That's...um, that's good. Glad you had fun," Gordon said stiffly before he pulled me into a hug.

"That was impressive," whispered in his ear. I felt his body rumble with laughter.

"I really missed ya, Merc. The food sucks around here when you're gone."

"I'll get on that," I said as he let me go.

"Would you call Maverick first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since 6 o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked."

When we first entered the house, Sam has tensed beside me. I knew that it couldn't have been about my dad but I'm assuming he read the Maverick stuff in his head.

"Maverick wants to talk to me?"

"Pretty bad, I'd say. He wouldn't tell me what it was about – just that it was important."

Suddenly the phone rang loudly.

"That's probably him again. I'd bet my next root canal," Gordon muttered.

"I got it." I hurried across the living room to the land line. **"Hello?"**

 **"You're back," Maverick said.** His familiar husky but boyish voice sent a wave of melancholy through me. A thousand and six memories slide across my mind, intermixing together. The beach on the rez, a garage that smelled of motor oil and pizza, warm sodas and lots of laughter. The smile that always seemed to reach his beautiful brown eyes, the fevered hand around mine, his beautiful white teeth showing when his face stretched into a wide smile that always made me feel like it was a key to a secret door where only kindred spirits could enter. I hadn't realized that the absence of his voice was like a homesickness. That longing for the place and person who had sheltered me through my darkest nights and helped me navigate them like a lighthouse for wayward ships. I had spent most of this past school year grounded and I only really had time for Sam, or so I thought. I don't know. Maybe the homesickness was self-imposed but I still felt it full throttle now, regardless.

 **"Yes," I answered.**

 **"Why didn't you call me?" he demanded. His anger caught me off guard.**

 **"Because I've been in the house a total of five seconds and your call interrupted my dad telling me you called."**

 **"Oh. Sorry."**

 **"Sure. Now, why are you harassing** **Gordon** **?"**

 **"I need to talk to you."**

 **"Yeah, I figured that part out all by myself. Go ahead."**

There was a brief pause.

 **"You going to school tomorrow?" he asked.**

 **"Of course I am," I said, frowning at the question. I didn't know where he was going with this, "why wouldn't I?"**

 **"I dunno. Just curious."**

Another pause.

 **"So what did you want to talk about, Mav?"**

 **"Nothing really, I guess," he said hesitantly. "I...wanted to hear your voice."**

 **"Yeah I know. I'm** _ **so**_ **glad you call me, Mav. I..." I started. I was going to tell him that I was on my way to Westerville but I couldn't tell him that. For a couple of reasons. I didn't want to fight with Sam about going and I wasn't sure that Mav wanted a face-to-face with me.**

 **"I have to go," he said abruptly.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'll talk to you soon, ok?"**

 **"But Mav..." I said into the receiver but he was already gone.** I listened to the dial tone with disbelief. "That was short," I muttered.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked in a low tone. I turned to him and his features were emotionally clear.

"I don't know. I wonder what that was about," I said with a brief smile. It didn't make sense that Maverick had been hounding Gordon all day just to ask me if I was going to school. And if he wanted to hear my voice, then why did he hang up so quickly?

"Your guess is probably better than mine," Sam smile crookedly.

"Mmhmm," I murmured. That was true. After my time with Mav, I knew him inside and out. It shouldn't be that complicated to figure out his motivations.

"I'm going to head home," Sam said wrapping his arms around my waist; placing his forehead on mine. "I will pick you up for school tomorrow," he said his lips against my forehead now.

"Ok," I whispered. Sam kissed my temple, bid Gordon goodbye and left. I headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, my mind miles away. I couldn't get my mind to make sense of that phone call. It wasn't like Maverick to beat about the bush. He was much more of a straight forward creature.

Gordon and I ate dinner, he did the dishes and I grabbed my bags and headed up to my room. I had been tempted to call Maverick back all evening but what would have been the point? It's not like Maverick would have answered or if he did it would have been another brief conversation that wouldn't make a lick of sense.

I unpacked my things, took a long, hot shower before I slipped into my pajamas and into my comfortable and familiar bed. I hit play on the iHome beside my bed and let the melodic vocals of Mariah Carey lull me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I dressed casually in dark wash jeans, a purple and gray plaid shirt, moto boots and a leather jacket. I grabbed a bowl of cereal with Gordon before he left for work. I went out and sat on the front porch to wait for Sam. My mind was so bogged down. I still had that weird ass phone call from Mav in my head and then when I woke up this morning I realized I was back in Lima and I missed my mom. It had been so wonderful to see her.

Sam pulled up and quickly got out and opened my door.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I said as I climbed inside. We drove to school in silence except for the music coming from the radio.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as McKinley came into view.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just having mom withdrawal, you know," I said. He nodded as he pulled into the space in the center of the parking lot.

"Do you regret going?"

"No. It was really great seeing my mom," I told him. "It was just really hard saying goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye," Sam stated seriously.

"Is that why you asked me to go?" I inquired. "You thought I was going to change my mind?"

"I'm always hoping for that," he smirked, his eyes finding mine. Suddenly, he jerked his head and his eyes began searching the other side of the lot near the entrance.

"What?" I asked.

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" he asked turning back to me. I didn't answered but he also didn't wait for an answer. He pushed his door open and got out. I got out too; for a few reasons. I'm nosy and it was almost time for school. "Of course not," he muttered as we started across the lot. That's when I saw him. Maverick.

"Hey," I said as we met each other.

"Hey," he said in a gruff voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just..."

"He's checking to see if your still human," Sam declared with a taut laugh. I turned to Sam to see if he was joking but he just smiled.

"Look, I'm here to warn you," Maverick declared, directing his attention to Sam who rolled his eyes. "If your kind come on our land again..."

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"You didn't tell her?" Maverick asked him.

"Just leave it alone, Maverick," Sam demanded.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my attention on Sam now.

"Finn and Matthew had a misunderstanding," Sam explained. "Nothing to worry about." Only I was worried. Finn is a big guy and Matthew is a big wolf and when two big things collide they don't usually end up left in one piece.

"Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out of town too?" Mav alleged, with a morose laugh.

"You should just leave," Sam cautioned, his voice lethal as he got in Maverick's face, "now."

"She has a right to know," Mav countered. "She is the one the redhead wants."

"Scarlett?" I asked anxiously. "Tina's vision." I looked to Sam for answers.

"I was trying to protect you," Sam stated.

"By lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Mercedes. I just...didn't tell you," Sam tried to explain.

"Ok, we'll talk about his later but, you," I said directing my attention back to Maverick. "What was with that weird phone call and then the quick rebuff?" He looked me in the eyes and I don't know what was behind his eyes but he quickly looked away.

"I had nothing else to say," he muttered, folding his across his chest and turning away from me.

"Well, I have tons," I told him as he started to walk back toward his motorcycle, "hold on."

"Mercedes," Sam's soft voice said as he grabbed my arm.

"Just wait here," I said, pulling away. I walked over to where Maverick was standing with his bike. "Pick me up after school today."

"Why?" he asked.

"We have to talk, Mav."

"Fine. I'll be here."

"Thank you," I said as he kick-started his bike and sped off. I turned back to Sam. "Come on," I beckoned. He sighed heavily and grabbed my hand.

On the way past my friends, who walked behind us into school, I overheard their conversation.

"My money's on the big Indian," Jerry said.

"It's Native American and yeah I agree," Greg said. "Did you see the _size_ of that Maverick kid? I think he could take Evans down," he said in a jovial tone.

"I don't think so," Robbie disagreed. "There's something about Sam. He's always so...confident. I have a feeling he can take care of himself."

"I'm with Robbie," this guy they knew named Brady said. "Beside, if that other kid messed up Sam, you know those big brothers of his would get involved."

"Have you _been_ to Westerville lately?" Greg asked. "Sarah and I went to the lake a couple of weeks ago and believe me, Maverick's friends are all just as big as he is."

"Huh," Jerry said. "Too bad it didn't turn into anything. Guess we'll never know how it would have turned out."

"It didn't look over to me," Brady said. "Maybe we'll get to see."

"Anyone in the mood for a bet?" Greg grinned.

"Ten on Maverick," Jerry said.

"Ten on Evans," Robbie said.

"Maverick," Greg said.

"Evans," Brady said as Greg collected the money. "Hey, do you guys know what it was about?" he asked. "That might affect the odds."

"I can guess," Jerry said. They were all quiet for a second. I glanced over my shoulder at them and they all looked away quickly. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"I still say Maverick," Jerry muttered.

When we finally got to Mr. Armstrong's English class and took our seats I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper.

What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me shit, please.

I shoved the note to Sam. He sighed and then began writing. He quickly wrote an entire paragraph in his own personal calligraphy before he slipped it back to me.

 _T_ _ina saw that_ _S_ _carlett was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution – there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you._ _F_ _inn and_ _M_ _ike very nearly had her, but_ _S_ _carlett seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the_ _D_ _aculette boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that_ _T_ _i_ _na's abilities were nullified by the_ _D_ _aculette's involvement._ _T_ _o be fa_ _i_ _r, the_ _D_ _aculettes might have had her, too if we hadn't gotten in the way._ _T_ _he big gray one thought_ _F_ _inn was over the line, and he got defensive._ _O_ _f course_ _R_ _achel reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companion._ _W_ _ill and_ _M_ _ike got things calmed down before it got out of hand._ _B_ _ut by then,_ _S_ _carlett had slipped away._ _T_ _hat's everything._

I frowned at the words on the paper. All of them had been in on it – Finn, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Will. Maybe even Emma and Kurt, I don't know, he didn't mention anyone else. Then Matthew and the rest of the Daculette pack. It might have so easily turned into a fight; pitting my future family and my old friends against each other. Any one of them could have been hurt. Picturing Tina or Lauren or Blaine out there next to one of the huge werewolves, _fighting..._

I shuddered.

What about Gordon? She could have been after him.

Sam shook his head no before I finished writing. He was obviously trying to downplay any danger on Gordon's behalf. He held his hand out and I ignored him.

You can't know that she wasn't thinking that because you weren't here. California was a bad idea.

He slide the paper out from under my hand.

 _I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive._

The thought of going alone had never crossed my mind. I just meant that we should have stayed here together. But I was sidetracked by his response and a little irritated. Like I couldn't fly across the country without bringing the plane down. Very funny, punk.

So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?

W _hy is the plane crashing?_

He was trying to hide a smile now.

The pilots are passed out drunk.

E _asy._ _I'_ _d fly the plane._

I shot him a side-eye. Of course. I pursed my lips and tried again.

Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.

 _I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out a wall and jump._ _T_ _hen_ _I'_ _d run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

I just looked at him. Speechless.

"What?" he whispered.

I shook my head in awe. "Nothing," I mouthed before going back to the note.

You _will _ tell me next time _._

I knew there would be a next time. There would be a next time until someone lost.

Sam stared into my eyes for a long moment. I don't know what my face said but he was thoroughly examining it. I hoped that he could sense the pleading in my eyes. I just wanted to be kept in the loop if the people I cared about were going to be putting themselves in danger. Especially on my behalf.

He sighed and nodded once.

Thanks.

Before I could write anything else, the paper disappeared from under my hand. I looked up and Mr. Armstrong was coming down the aisle.

"Is that something you'd like to share there," Mr. Evans-Schuester?"

Sam looked up innocently and held out the sheet of paper that had been on the top of his desk. "My notes?" he asked, sounding confused.

Mr. Armstrong scanned the notes. Undoubtedly a perfect transcription of his lecture and then walked away; a frown etched on his face.

* * *

The rest of the day kind of just sped by. The only interesting thing, that wasn't that interesting, was the bet that the boys had made earlier had spread to the entire senior class. I was literally waiting all day for someone to tell Sam that they bet big money on him so maybe he would rough Maverick up a little bit but not kill him, that would be great.

After school, Sam walked me outside where we waited for Maverick. We heard his bike rumble into the parking lot and he stopped a few feet from where we stood. I took a step and Sam grabbed me by the arm.

"Mercedes..."

"Sam, you have to trust me," I said turning back to face him.

"I do trust you," he sighed. "It's him I don't trust."

"I'll be fine," I whispered as I backed away from him toward Maverick. I pick up the helmet on the back of the bike and climbed on.

"Hey, lose the grin, Maverick. We're just going for a ride," I said annoyed at the fact that I knew he was saying things in head because he knew Sam could hear them.

"Hold on tight," he said as I snaked my arms around his waist and he kick-started the bike. We sped away from the school. I turned back briefly to see Sam. Worry marring his perfect facial features.

When he disappeared, I focused on the road ahead. The scenery passed in long green streaks and the double lines on the road seemed like they were trying to paint themselves on before we caught up to them.

As the bike slowed down, I realized where we were. In the mountains that belong to the reservation. A place I hadn't been in a while. Gail Smith's house.


	4. Have you branded on someone?

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next installment of Gleeclipse. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to have another one up soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **ProTIP:**

 **I changed "Imprint" to "Brand" because Brand seems like a more intense word to me. To Brand is pretty much the same thing as to Imprint.**

 _ **Disclaimer the same as on previous chapters.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok that I'm here?" I asked as I climbed off of Mav's bike. Gail's house was exactly like I remembered it. Beautiful and tucked away in the woods. All the same wonderful Native American art still decorated the porch. "I am the vampire girl, remember?" I asked but before he could answered, the door slid opened and four large, smiling guys came busting out the door and into the dirt yard.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Garth called.

"What's up, Mercedes?" Courtland said lining up with Garth, Matthew and Garret. They all had big drumsticks in their hands.

"Court? You too?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep. Finally made the pack," he grinned.

"I'm glad you're here, Mercedes," Courtland said his eyes on Mav. "Maybe we can get a break from Mav's obsessive inner monologue," he laughed, causing the other three to laugh.

"I wish Mercy would call," Matt teased.

"I wish Mercy _wouldn't_ call," Garret teased, his mouth full of chicken.

"Maybe I should call Mercy," Garth mocked.

"Maybe I should call Mercy and hang up," Court mocked and they all broke into a fit of laughter again.

I thought it was amusing that they could tease each other like this and it not cause problems. I mean I was a little...dismayed that all of Mav's inner thoughts were about me but I don't know why I feel that way. I'm not so disillusioned as to think that what he and I had was nothing but a deep friendship. I loved him. I still love him but that love is just not as deep as what I have for Sam.

"Alright, you can shut up now," Mav said with a grin. I could read the embarrassment in his eyes but at least his cheeks didn't betray him by flushing pink. His brothers probably would have never let him live that down.

Suddenly a girl with cropped black hair, long toned arms and legs, a very pretty heart shaped face even though her lips were in a thin line and she was scowling, stalked up to the line of boys. She wore a gray cotton tank top, cut off denim shorts and Jordan's. She just stared at me.

"Mercy, this is Tara Littleleaf. Winston's daughter," Maverick introduced.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about your father," I said sincerely. "He was a great man."

"If you're here to torture Maverick some more, feel free to leave," Tara said harshly.

"What?" I asked, my head cocked to the side. "Listen, just because you can hear his inner thoughts doesn't mean that you have to the right to give commentary on his life or the people in it. I offered you my sincere condolences for your father and all I get in return was bitchiness. A simple thank you would have sufficed," I told her with finality, throwing her my best judging you face for good measure. When I was finished, she glanced at all of them then stalked off.

"Fun, isn't she?" Mav joked.

"Mercy! Hi!" Gail called as she ran told me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hey," I said hugging her back.

"I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again," she smiled.

"Same here," I smiled back.

"Dyl, we good?" Mav asked Dylan as he joined us in the yard.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our line any time soon," Dylan told him.

"Cool," Mav said.

"Yeah, that's right boys!" Garret cheered as they all ran off, shifted and jumped off the cliff. Tara stood there for a second, glared at me then shifted and jumped.

"Mercy, you staying for lunch?" Gail asked.

"Nah, taking her back to my place," Maverick answered for me.

"Well, it was great seeing you. Be sure you get back here," Gail smiled, hugging me again.

"I will," I said returning her hug. "See ya, Dylan," I waved as Mav and I headed back toward his bike. I put the helmet on, he kick-started the bike and we were off. We sped along the path through the trees and ended up in front of Mav's house. We hopped off the bike and he began to push it toward the converted barn. "So when did Tara join the pack?" I asked as we walked.

"Around when her father died. Her brother, Mikey, shifted too," Maverick told me. "He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Dylan keeps him home studying but he's chomping at the bit," he said. "I wish it was Tara who would stay home."

"Come on, don't be such a guy," I said nudging him with my elbow.

"No, it's not a chick thing," he chuckled. "It's a, you know, a triangle thing. We all have to live the Tara/Dylan/Gail pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

"So, wait. Dylan and Tara were together?" I asked. He nodded. "Then what? Dylan breaks up with Tara and starts hooking up with Gail? That seems not like him at all," I said.

"Yeah, it was like that at all," Maverick said. "Dylan hates himself for hurting Tara but Gail was the one."

"I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes," I chuckled nervously.

"It's not some crush," Mav said angrily.

"Ok, well, this is absolutely none of my business but what happened," I asked, ignoring his sudden anger.

"Long or short version?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"I've got time," I told him as I settled on my stool in the garage.

"Alright, well, first thing you should know is that Gail and Tara are cousins," Maverick began.

"Like real cousins?" I questioned.

"Yeah their dad were brothers," Mav answered. "Tara and Dylan had been dating for a few years. They were happy and in love and engaged," he told me. "But then one summer Tara's beautiful cousin, Gail from The Beech Tree Reservation in Toledo, comes for some family thing and BAM! Dylan's in love. Instant, real and deep. He had to break up with Tara and at the time he couldn't even tell her why. Dylan was the only member of the pack. Garth like to tease him about being a lone wolf," Mav chuckled. "Gail had become his life. Gail tried to resist him but she couldn't. She felt what he felt, even though she had no idea what it was. Neither of them meant to hurt Tara but it couldn't be helped."

"I don't understand," I said, my brow furrowed. "That kinda seems like he got a look at the new girl and started seriously crushing but you said it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't. Dylan was branded on her."

"Branded? What's that?"

"Being branding on someone isn't what you're thinking. It's like, like when you see her – everything changes," Maverick explained. His eyes in a far off place. "All of a sudden, it's not gravity that's holding you to the earth, it's her. Nothing else matters," he said his eyes meeting mine. "You would do anything. _Be_ anything for her," he finished. "So, Dylan didn't have a choice."

"Sounds like you know the feeling," I said softly. "Have you...branded on someone?" I asked. We looked at each other then quickly looked away.

We were silent for a long moment before he spoke, his voice thick, eyes averted toward the floor, "You'd know if I had." Silence again. "I just have a direct line to Dylan's thoughts."

"So, for now, you're still you?" I asked.

"And you're still you," he grinned.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Until graduation."

"Graduation?" Maverick asked, his eyes meeting mine, his voice heavy.

"You knew it was gonna to happen," I told him.

"Not in like a month!" he yelled. "I mean, not before you've...you've even lived. Or before I could..." he trailed off. His breathing grew heavy and he threw the tool he was holding across the room. "For a second, just a second, I thought...but he's got his hooks in you so deep..."

"I decided this. Not him," I said, anger marring my voice.

"Mercy, they're not even alive!" he said loudly. "It makes me sick," he growled. I clenched my jaw and looked into his eyes. "Better you really be dead than one of them," Maverick said with malice. My heart stopped for a second. I was trying to force myself to get my head around what he had just said.

"I can't believe you said that," I said as I took a few steps and stopped on the other side of his bike, where he was standing. He looked up at me. His face stricken with sadness and hurt. "Sam was right. I shouldn't have come," I said as I made my way toward the door. I hadn't driven myself so I figured I'd just followed the path back through the woods to Gail's house and get a ride from her.

"Come on, Mercy, please," his pleaded softly, grabbing my hand. The heat from his palm pressed against the outside of my hand. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked turning my hand so that our palms touched.

"I didn't mean it. You know that I didn't," he pleaded. "I'm just...I'm just...shocked."

"I get that but..."

"No, don't say anything."

"I think we should talk about this," I told him.

"You said you decided this," Mav said softly, "what's left to say?" I just shrugged. "Come on, I'm hungry," he said leading me back toward the house.

Mav and I spend the rest of the afternoon, talking about his sisters and how one of then was coming home for the summer and how everything was different on the rez now. People looked at him with admiration and little kids looked up to him. It was kinda weird and awesome.

As the sky grew darker, I decided it was time for me to head home. We hoped into Mav's car, which was a bit of a tight squeeze for him now and he drove me home.

"Thanks for the ride," I said when we pulled to stop in front of my house.

"Yeah no problem. I'll see ya soon, Mercy," he said with that boyish grin that I had grown so fond of.

"Bye, Maverick," I said pushing the passenger side door open. I watched him pull off into the darkness before I made my way toward the house. I unlocked the door, opened it, stepped inside, closed the door and just as I turned to take off my jacket, Gordon was standing in the doorway that lead from the living room.

"You know, Sam could at least respect meal times," he said, leaning on the wall.

"I was just with Mav," I told him with a smirk.

"Oh," he said, "good."

"Right," I chuckled. Then there was a knock on the door. I took a step back toward it.

"I'll just give you two some privacy, then," Gordon deadpanned as he went back into the living room. I wrenched the door open excited to see Sam.

"Hey," I said.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" Sam asked his voice taut.

"I was perfectly safe," I reassured him.

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure..." he trailed off suddenly inhaling heavily.

"I know. I smell like a dog. I'm sorry," I said finally shrugging out of jacket.

"No. Something's wrong," Sam said as he pushed past me and zoomed up the stairs to my bedroom. By the time I made it up there he was standing at the head of my bed, my dreamcather in his hand.

"Sam's what's wrong?" I asked, panicked from the doorway.

"Someone's been in here," he answered, turning to face me. "I've got to get home," he said as he rushed by me again.

"I'm coming with you," I said stumbling down the stairs behind him.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked, meeting us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam's house," I said my eyes flashing from my dad to Sam.

"My mother wants to see her," Sam lied.

"I'll be home before midnight," I told him.

"Is that a promise?" he asked me although his eyes were on Sam.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, his hand held out. Gordon shook it, kissed me on the forehead and went back into the living room. "Let's go," Sam said holding the door open for me.

xxx

Sam had called home when we were in the car and let them know about the intruder and that we'd been there soon.

When we arrived at the house, Sam took me to the white open living room. Sam, Will, Emma, Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Blaine, Lauren, Quinn and Tina and Kurt, who were sitting on either side of me on the couch holding my hands, were waiting for Finn, Mike, Puck and Artie to return.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Dr. Schuester asked.

"This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent," Sam told him.

"A nomad passing through?" Emma questioned.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Mercedes' father alive," Rachel replied.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of Mercedes' house," Mike said as he and his three brothers entered the room.

"Someone's orchestrating this," Will said as Rachel, Lauren and Quinn rose to their feet and grabbed the hand of their respective mate.

"Scarlett," I told the room at large.

"I would have seen her decide," Tina said turning to me.

"It has to be the Malignita," Sam stated.

"I don't think it's the Malignita, either," Tina said. "I've been watching Lilith's decisions, too."

"So we keep looking," Finn said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Mercedes' house," Will told his children.

"Another protection detail?" Rachel questioned nastily.

"Rachel," Will admonished.

"No, she's right," I said. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Scarlett," Rachel added.

"And keep yourselves feed," I said as I gazed around at all the darkened eyes looking at me.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless," Sam said tightly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve," I said with finality. "And I wouldn't be unprotected. I have..." I trailed off and looked away from his eyes.

"What?" he said, his voice hard. I was silent. I looked at him. "Say it," he demanded.

"I have the pack," I whispered.

"Is she serious?" Rachel asked with harsh chuckle.

"Mercy, no," Kurt said shaking his head.

"I vote no," Finn said raising his hand.

"I'd have to agree," Mike said.

"I don't wanna have to go all Puckzilla on one them," Puck added. "I thought I was going to have to break the treaty when they tried to rough up Finn."

"Mercedes," Will said putting his hand up, stopping his children from speaking. "Do you trust the wolves?"

"I do. Completely," I answered honestly, my eyes on Sam.

"No," Sam said aloud, his eyes on Will.

"It's her choice, Sam," he said calmly. "She's right and you know it. We can't do it all." Sam clenched his jaw and stalked from the room.

I slid my hand from Kurt's and pulled my phone from my pocket. I searched my contacts before pressing the name I was looking for.

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **"Hey Mav, I need a favor."**


	5. I'm Switzerland

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! YAY! I want to thank everyone for reading and sending me PMs about updating this fic and my others. I love that you guys love my work. Means a lot. I had some computer problems but it's all square now.**

 **Ok, so this chapter is long because I felt like I owed you guys some good stuff. It's a Mercedes/Maverick heavy chapter but no worries, Sam is still every much in the picture.**

 **ProTIPs:**

 **In this chapter Mercedes visits the Daculette Reservation and the are having a celebration; Mir Sakisch (you'll find out what that is in the chapter) and Maverick explains some of the inner workings of the tribe to Mercedes. As a guide and for future reference I wanted to add this part. My Native American friend and his tribe have, for a lack of a better term, tribal names. They use theirs all of the time while the Daculettes do not but it is important that you know them, again as a guide and future reference so that I don't have to do this again.**

 **Travis Blue - Chief Strong Wolf**

 **Maverick Blue - Thundering Storm**

 **Courtland Moore - Dancing Fox**

 **Garth Hightree - Laughing Bird**

 **Matthew Brown - Blazing Sun**

 **Garrett Hiller - Darkest Sky**

 **Dylan Culen - First Warrior/Black Feather**

 **Gail Smith - Brightest Star**

 **Winston Littleleaf *DECEASED* - Swooping Crane**

 **Mary Littleleaf - Setting Sun**

 **Tara Littleleaf - Raging Waters**

 **Mikey Littleleaf - Green Leaf**

 **Martin Longman *New Character* - Shaman/Rising Moon**

 **Courtland Moore III *New Character* - Swaying Branch**

 **Amanda Wayland - *New Character* - Quiet River**

 **This chapter is different from the Eclipse book and movie. Again, with advice, guidance and permission from my friend, as not to offend, I made the Daculettes follow the flow of his tribe. He had never read nor seen Twilight so I told him about the telling of the histories and how it was only a small group of people, the pack and the council, who knew them; he thought that was stupid and the tribe's history is for the _tribe_ to know. Thus, this was born.**

 **The histories were created by Princess976 (Author of _Glee World and I Did It for Elena_ ). Which is where Mir Sakisch came from.**

 **Thanks for reading that informative Author's Note. I know, I know, shut up and get to the story.**

 **Thank for reading guys! I love ya!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Glee, any words, phrases, characters, places from either, Escort, Luther Vandross, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Tim McGraw, Rice Krispies or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

* * *

The room was silent for a long moment after my phone call before the Schuesters began to leave the room one by one. I knew that none of them were too hot on the idea of working hand in hand with the wolves but there was no other option. Sam wasn't going to change me so that I could protect myself and my dad so this was what we were working with.

"Will?" I asked getting to my feet once only me, Will and Emma remained in the room. "You understand, right?"

"Yes," Will smiled, "and Sam will too; in time."

"I don't want him to feel…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say the next part out loud because what if his parents hadn't thought this.

"Feel what, honey?" Emma questioned.

"I don't want him to feel emasculated," I said. "I didn't ask Maverick for help because I don't think that he or any of you aren't capable. I just…"

"We understand," Will said grabbing my hand.

"The children will come around. They care about Sam's happiness," Emma explained. "You are that happiness and they will do whatever they can do to protect you."

"Thanks for saying that but they all seem less than pleased with me right now," I commented.

"That has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the wolves," Will told me. I nodded. I hadn't meant to hurt or offend or anything. I was only trying to help and this was the best way that I knew how.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked solemnly, stepping back into the room.

"Yeah," I said. He walked out without another word. "I guess that's my queue."

"We'll see you soon," Emma said with a warm mom hug. Will patted me on the shoulder then I took my leave. I met Sam out front by the car. He opened my door and I climbed it. He was starting the car before I had my seat belt buckled.

"Are you just not going to talk to me again?" I asked in the palpable silence.

"What would you like me to say, Mercedes?" Sam inquired his eyes still on the road.

"I don't know. Something. Anything would be better than this damn silence."

"Would you like me to stay tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

It was silent again for a long time.

"What did you and Maverick decide?" Sam asked, still without eye contact.

"He'll be over in the morning to check out my room," I answered.

"I'll rest on the floor as not to mix the scents," Sam told me as we stopped in front of my house. I nodded. I glanced down at my cell phone; we were back at my house with fifteen minutes to spare. "I'll see you upstairs," he said with a gentle kiss to my temple. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"11:45," Gordon said from the living room.

"That's fifteen minutes early," I said kissing my dad on the top of his head.

"I see that," he said. "Going to bed now?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nah. In a little while," Gordon said. "I'll see you in the morning."

We waved goodnight and I headed up the stairs. When I opened the door, Sam was sitting in my rocking chair. He smiled at me then nodded toward my bed. I giggled when I noticed that he had laid out my pajamas.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the t-shirt and flannel pants.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Gotta brush my teeth. I'll be back," I told him leaving the room. He nodded as I exited. When I returned he was standing in the middle of the floor. "You ok?"

"I'm sorry," Sam blurted out, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"For what?"

"The way I reacted about the wolves. I hate them. That doesn't mean that you have to."

"I only suggested it because I know that you and your family need to hunt," I explained again. "I don't think that getting the wolves to help out is such a terrible thing."

"It's not but I want…need…you to understand that this is not going to be the seamless amalgamation you're hoping for," Sam said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not hoping for anything," I told him, my arms snaking around him, "except for everyone to be safe."

"And everyone will be," he said pulling me close to his chest.

"I believe you," I said peering up at him. I inhaled sharply as he leaned down and our lips touched in a fiery kiss.

"Let's get you in bed," he said as he broke our kiss. I nodded and climbed into bed. Sam tucked me in and returned to my rocking chair. I watched as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through it and soon _Luther Vandross_ began to play. I smiled at my quixotic boyfriend before I drifted off to sleep.

When I got up Tuesday morning, Sam was still sitting in the rocking chair reading _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_.

"Morning," I said stretching.

"Morning," he smiled. "Gordon's gone already. I went to the front door and he told me that you must be feeling under the weather so he left you a note for school since we'll be late."

"That was nice of him," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What time is it, anyway?"

"9:30," Sam said. "Maverick text and he should be here soon." I nodded and headed to the shower. I dressed and Sam and I went downstairs to wait. At about 10:15 there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Maverick said when I opened it.

"Hey. Come in," I said stepping aside.

"I'll wait outside," Sam said his eyes locked on Mav's. He pushed past my Native American friend and closed the front door behind him.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mav smiled and followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I stood in the doorway as Mav used his super senses to sniff around the room. When he was done we headed downstairs and out to where Sam was standing. "Whoever it was, he left his stink behind," he told Sam. "It'll be had to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything," Sam said, his voice deadly, "or anyone."

"I could care less what _you_ need," Maverick said matter-of-fact.

"All right, we're done here," Sam said grabbing my arm.

"No, _you're_ done here," Mav said angrily grabbing my other arm.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I'm tired of this. From now on, I'm Switzerland, ok?"

"Let's go to school," Sam said coldly, his eyes still locked on Mav as he pulled me toward his car. Once we were inside the car Sam sped off. I realized that the vampire/werewolf schism was much too large for me to try close the gap on my own. Sam hated the idea, but it wasn't about rivalry anymore. It was about my safety; and Gordon's.

We went to school and put on a successful air of normalcy. In the days that followed I got to them all to at least try to work together. The changing of the guard outside my house was seamless. Tense; but seamless. The wolves took over so that the Schuesters could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance. I would watch from my window every night. Just to make sure that an unnecessary supernatural creature fight didn't happen.

Friday night, Sam sulked around my room.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm not all that excited about tomorrow," he said sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Why not? You love hunting with Finn," I said looking up from my homework.

"The hunting is the least of my worries."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to go to the reservation tomorrow," he said leaning in toward me.

"I'll be fine," I said kissing him light. "You need this. Go." Sam groaned and dropped back on my bed.

"Are you going to do homework all night?" he asked holding one of my books open above his head.

"I'm sorry. I haven't taken this class before and can't answer the homework questions without cracking a book," I joked. "I'm gonna be doing it until I'm done, Sam."

"Number four is x+y-69=456," Sam said glancing at my paper.

"What?"

"You put x+y-68, that's wrong. It's 69."

"I don't recall asking," I grinned.

"I didn't know you wanted to fail," Sam joked.

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at him and erased the eight and replaced it with a 9.

When I was finally finished all of my work, I climbed into bed and Sam turned on his playlist of _Tim McGraw_ ballads to lull me to sleep.

The next morning, I showered and grabbed a bowl of _Rice Krispies_ before Sam and I hopped in his car and headed toward the line that defined Schuster and Daculette land. Sam was silent most of the ride except when we were singing along to the radio.

When we got to the practically deserted Rt. 9, Mav was there waiting; leaning against his Escort.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Sam asked as we got out and met in the front of his car. I chuckled at his tone of jealously. For the life of me I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. There was literally only one word that described Sam with his shirt off; photoshopped.

"I'm good here. You should go," I told him, realizing that he was getting more and more agitated because Maverick had a bad habit of yelling his thoughts.

"I'm not going to be gone long," Sam said.

"Don't rush. You need to hunt," I told him. Sam leaned down and gave me a passionate, soul reaffirming kiss. "Maybe rush a little bit." I turned and walked across the line to Maverick.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a brilliant smile.

"Hi," I smiled back as he hugged me tightly. He held on a tightly until the sound of Sam's car starting pulled us apart. We each walked to our respective side of the car and Sam sped away.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Mav asked. "We can bike."

"No. That's to manual or motor," I said holding my finger up.

"Ok," he laughed. "Hike?"

"Pass. I'm wearing Jordan's."

"Ok, just hang. Whatever, it's your call."

"Cool."

"But we're going to a party tonight," he said climbing into the car. I followed suit.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked. I reached into the backseat and grabbed the black, white and red headdress that sat there.

"This?"

"Uh, it looks like a headdress," Mav teased.

"I see that but where did it come from?" I asked examining the craftsmanship.

"I made it; like two years ago," he informed me.

"You made this?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! You know I'm good with my hands," Mav said. "Don't act so shocked."

"I'm sorry. What's this for?"

"The son of the chief is supposed to have one."

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"Thanks. So you've never been to rez on a day like today. Things are a little…different," he told me.

"Explain."

"Thundering Storm."

"It's not stormy out," I said peering out the window.

"No, dummy. That's my name," he chuckled. "My paleface name is Maverick," he continued when I was looked confused.

"Oh. I didn't…no never mind," I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"I don't want it to come out wrong."

"Just say it," Mav grinned.

"I didn't know you had Native American names," I said softly.

"Oh," Maverick said with a loud laugh. "It's cool, Mercy. A lot of people don't know. It's not a thing we do all the time, you know. Just on special days like today."

"Can I know what's so special about today?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm patient. I can wait," I grinned.

"Ok, so you want the run-down of the who's who?" he asked as we drove across the familiar Daculette Reservation.

"Hit me," I smiled.

"Ok so I told you my name. My dad's name is Chief Strong Wolf. He prefers Chief," Mav began.

"Chief. Got it," I said.

"Dylan who is also First Warrior, is Black Feather and Gail's is Brightest Star," he said. I nodded and he continued. "Courtland's name is Dancing Fox and Garth's name is Laughing Bird."

"Got it," I said.

"Alright, Matt's is Blazing Sun and Garrett's is Darkest Sky," Mav listed. "So for now that leaves Tara whose name is Raging Waters."

"I think I got it," I smiled.

"We'll see," he chuckled as we parked in front of his house. We spent the rest of the day watching TV, hanging out with the Pack and Gail taught me how to hollow out a gourd. As the evening turned into night I watched the sky darken on the front porch of Maverick's house. "You ready?" he asked stepping onto the front porch, headdress in place and wearing what looked like a buckskin shirt.

"Yeah," I nodded getting to my feet. "You look great."

"Thanks. It's heavy," he said. "We're walking," Mav said as I made the slight turn towards the car.

"Ok," I giggled. The farther we walked the more people I noticed walking in the same direction as us. Every man, woman and child had on feathers and buckskin. "Are you sure this is ok? I really hate being a party crasher."

"Ok so, technically, you're crashing a council meeting," Mav informed me.

"What?! Seriously, Maverick?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Chill out. Look ahead, There's my dad and Raging Waters' mom," he pointed.

"Miss Mary," I said.

"Right but she's Setting Sun today and that little old man is Court's grandpa whose name is also Courtland but today he's Swaying Branch."

"It's cool that…um…Setting Sun is on the council," I said as we got closer to the building that everyone was making and exodus for.

"She took over for Win after he died. The council granted her the seat even though it's not actually hers," Mav said.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Winston was our shaman, so that means that next shaman in line takes his seat on the council but because the Littleleafs are such outstanding members of the tribe she and the shaman both got seats," Maverick explained.

"That's still cool," I shrugged.

"Thundering Storm," a very handsome young man called as he raced by us.

"Late as usual, Rising Moon," Mav called back.

"Can't break my record," Rising Moon laughed before he entered the building.

"Who is Rising Moon?" I asked.

"Shaman. Any other time he's Martin Longman," Mav told me as we stepped inside the brightly lit, warm building. It was decorated with flowers and hand carved wooden statues. There was a large firepit in the middle of the floor. The council sat at a long table behind it up on a dais and everyone else sat on curved wooden benches on the opposite side of the pit.

"Ok, I should _not_ be here," I said stopping in my tracks.

"You're ok. I thought…" he started, "I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they like…secret?" I asked.

"To people outside of the tribe but we all got a role to play and you're part of this. I mean, it's the first time that Mikey, Tara and Court will hear them as members of the Pack," Mav said. "But you are the first outsider. Ever."

"If I had known that, I would have, like…" I began, "I don't know, dressed better. You've could have gotten me one of those dresses." Mav just laughed.

"Thundering Storm!" a lithe teenage boy called as he came barreling down the aisle toward us.

"Hey," Mav said turning his attention to the boy.

"It's about time you got here. Matthew was trying to take your seat but I saved it," the kid said proudly.

"Thanks, man," Maverick said fist bumping him. "Mercedes, this is Mikey Littleleaf, Tara's brother. Also known as Green Leaf."

"Hi," I said as we shook hands.

"He's the newest member of the Pack," Mav informed me.

"Newest. Bestest. Brightest," Mikey said with a bright smile.

"And slowest," Mav joked as he put Mikey in a headlock and gave him a noogie. The fire began to roar and the two broke apart.

"Come on, your dad's about to start," Mikey said before running back up to the front row. Maverick pulls me toward the front.

"Ok, sit here," Mav said pushing me down on the second row bench beside a nice looking lady.

"Dancing Butterfly, this is my friend Mercedes. Will you make sure she's comfortable?" Maverick asked her sweetly.

"Of course, honey but you better go before your father calls you out for holding up the meeting," she giggled taking my hand in hers.

"Thanks," he said. He kissed me on the temple then took his place on the front row beside Dylan.

"We meet here tonight in celebration of our tribe," Travis Blue said eloquently. "This is our first council meeting without or beloved Winston Littleleaf; Swooping Crane. We pray now that his soul has met our ancestors and that he has helped The Great Spirit bless us," Chief Strong Wolf continued.

"Ah luka roh luka bo," the entire room chanted simultaneously as the flames flickered higher.

"Now our new shaman, Rising Moon, will bring us our histories," Chief said gesturing to Martin.

"The Daculettes have been a small tribe from the beginning," Martin began, "but we have always had magic in our blood and with the aid of a trusted ally and the will of The Great Spirit we have been granted the ability to shift into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe," he said majesticly. _"One day, the chief Rah Lu Kah and his warriors were in the woods surrounding their village when they came upon a man. His skin was dark and one of the warriors, Lor Tu Loki, knew what he was._

 _'That man is a slave of the palefaces. He must have runaway," Lor Tu Loki informed them._

 _"Then we must take him to our village and hide him. We will not let the white man have him," Rah Lu Kah said._

 _Lor Tu Loki put the man over his horse and they rode back to the village. They tokk the man directly to the shaman because he many cuts and he seemed very sick. For many days the shaman, Bah Su Mor, tried to heal the man. After a month the man, whose name was Solomon, began to show improvement. He was grateful to the Daculette people but he told them he could not stay. He was evil and he would bring harm to them. Rah Lu Kah did not believe him._

 _"You have been here many days. No white man has come to look for you. You have harmed no one. You may stay here among our people. We will build you a lodge and you will become one of us," the chief said._

 _Solomon wanted to say no but he had nowhere else to go, so he stayed. He had a place among Rah Lu Kah's warriors. Solomon settled peacefully into his new life. He didn't talk of being evil anymore or his time before becoming a Daculette warrior._

 _One day while on a hunt, the warriors came across the bodies of two women who had been drained of their blood. The braves returned the women to the neighboring village and returned home. They held a council meeting to talk about the strange deaths._

 _"Evil has come to us," Solomon said. "We must not venture outside the village," he said._

 _Bah Su Mor agreed, "Solomon is right. Legend speaks of a monster who drains the blood of the living. A monster who is unbeatable. We must keep to the village and hope that the evil passes."_

" _The Fallen can be beaten by a creature as evil as he. He has but one enemy. The man who takes the form of the wolf," Solomon said lowly._

 _Before Rah Lu Kah could ask about the wolf man, a scream ripped through the air. The warriors rushed from the lodge to see one of the Fallen draining a man of his blood._

 _Before anyone could act or even think, Solomon attacked. He became the wolf he had just mentioned. He fought fiercely with the Fallen until at last Solomon ripped its heart from his head._

" _Throw the body on the fire," he said turning back into a man before making his way to his lodge. He knew his time in the Daculette village was over. Before he was able to get away, Rah Lu Kah and Bah Su Mor entered his lodge._

" _You saved us. Where are you going?" Rah Lu Kah asked._

" _Away. I am not fit to live among decent people," Solomon said._

" _You must not leave. You are a part of us," Rah Lu Kah said with quiet intensity._

 _"I was bitten by my massa's enemy. He wanted me to kill all of the massa's family. I could not do it. I ran," Solomon said tearful._

 _"That took great courage," Rah Lu Kah said. "I asked you to have that courage again. You must bite me and a few of our warriors. Bah Su Mor will envoke the Great Spirt and ask that the magic be spread down the generations so that no one else must be bitten," he explained._

 _"We much protect ourselves if the Fallen come back. If you do not help we will all die," Bah Su Mor told him seriously. Solomon could see the sense in their arguments and reluctantly agreed._

 _They held a secret ceremony and the bite was given and the magic performed. And now whenever one of the Fallen are near the men who are of age, they turn into wolves to protect the tribe,"_ Martin said with finality. "Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains; the Fallen. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready. All of us," Martin said to the room.

I suddenly felt like all eyes were on me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I averted my eyes and kept them on my lap.

 _"The chief Rah Lu Kah had many sons and because of the wolf, lived for many years, long past his life expectantcy. He suffered many losses. The warriors discovered that when they ceased from shifting the aging process began again._

 _After the death of his fourth wife, Rah Lu Kah stepped down as chief and his son and First Warrior, Tah Lo Sor became chief._

 _Tah Lo Sor was one of the warriors who had been bitten during the secret ceremony. Even though his father had only just stepped down, he was an old man as well. There hadn't been a Fallen in the village in decades and the warriors didn't need to shift; some of the younger ones had never made the change._

 _Rah Lu Kah died not long after his son took over. Tah Lo Sor grieved for many months. The entire village grieved. They didn't notice that people from nearby villages were being killed. Lor Ru Mah, the First Warrior to Tah Lo Sor, ventured into neighboring villages for trade and he was told that many people had been found dead. Their bodies drained of blood. Lor Ru Mah fearing the Fallen had returned, rode quickly home._

 _Lor Ru Mah told his father the news of the Fallen's return. Tah Lo Sor called a council meeting to address the threat. Many of the young warriors wanted to hunt the creature down. The older warriors wanted to wait. Lor Ru Mah told his father he agreed, they should hunt the Fallen and killed them. Tah Lo Sor was unsure because many of his warriors had never become wolves but in the end he agreed to the hunt._

 _The shaman and Tah Lo Sor prayed to the Great Spirit for protection of the warriors and the tribe. It was decided that Tah Lo Sor would stay behind to protect the village._

 _The warriors had been absent from the village for several days. Mir Sa Loh, Tah Lo Sor's wife, was on edge as well. She was nervous that her son and other family was in the forest hunting a monster. She had been saying for a few days that it was time for the warriors to return._

 _Tah Lo Sor agreed but he had no recourse. He could not leave the village to bring them home and he didn't know how far they had travelled._

 _Tah Lo Sor became the wolf at night and patrolled the village. The Fallen, it seemed, were more comfortable in darkness; therefore, the chief was hyper vigilant. The villagers stayed inside at night and tried to go about as normal as possible during the daylight hours._

 _After another night of inactivity Tah Lo Sor ventured to the edge of the woods. He became he wolf form and sent a telepathic message to his warriors to return home._

 _When Tah Lo Sor reentered the village he saw his people going about their day normally. At the opposite end of the village, where the children were playing, was a woman he didn't recognize. She looked to be from a neighboring tribe. She was talking and laughing with the children. Tah Lo Sor was immediately on alert. Where had she come from? He made an advancing step and the woman turned to face him, one of the children in her arms. Her eyes had become glazed over, the irises bright red, the lids rimmed red and black veins crawled down her face. The children fled and the child in her arms cried for his mother._

 _Tah Lo Sor became the wolf and charged forward. The Fallen woman tossed the child to the side and raced to meet the wolf in battle. Tah Lo Sor was a fierce warrior but he was also an old man and it hindered his ability._

 _Mir Sa Loh watched her husband struggle to fight the much stronger Fallen woman. She feared she would have to witness the death of her beloved. Desperate not to have that happen, she decided to cause a distraction. She grabbed her husband's hunting bow and loaded an arrow. She knew she could not kill it but death wasn't her goal. She shot and her aim was true with the arrow landing inches above her heart. Tah Lo Sor took advantage of the distraction and finished the fight._

 _Mir Sa Loh was a hero and greatly honored by her chief and her tribe. Because of Mir Sa Loh's bravery and resolve, she saved this tribe from extinction. We owe her much and that is why we celebrate Mir Sakisch, it is to commemorate the day she saved us all,"_ Martin finished. Everyone stood up and cheered.

Drums began to sound and the Pack and the warriors began to dance around the fire. It was not lost on me why the council wanted me at the celebration of Mir Sakisch. They fully intended for me to hear these legends and understand that I was on the wrong side of this situation. I guessed they missed the memo that Mercedes Jones was Switzerland. No side picking over here.

I clapped along to the drums as I watched everyone dance. They were all so happy.

"Hey," Mav said once he made his way through the crowd.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You having a good time?"

"Yes I am."

"Good," Maverick smiled. "You hungry?"

"Famished," I joked.

"Come on," he said leading me from the meeting hall toward another large building. There were tables lining the walls and they were all covered in food. "I hope you don't mind traditional food."

"I'll try anything new once," I said as he handed me a plate.

Maverick and I spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking to different members of the tribe. It was a great experience to see Maverick in this element. He was even warmer than usual if that were at all possible and everyone seemed to love him. He told me about Amanda Wayland or Quiet River and how Garrett had Branded on her. She was in their his, Court's and Garth's class but one day Garrett saw her at the beach and they've been like glue ever since.

"You ready to head back?" Mav asked as the celebration came to an end.

"Yeah. Thank you for this. It was amazing," I said as we walked back toward his house.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said bumping into me. When we got back to the car, he opened my door for me. I climbed in, he shut my door then climbed in behind the wheel.

When we got back to the line that divides the land, Sam wasn't there yet. I checked my phone and apparently, he wouldn't be able to pick me up tonight.

"Do you mind taking me home?" I asked.

"Not at all," Mav said starting the car again. We sailed over the blacktop. We laughed and talked the entire time about anything either one of us could think of. When we pulled up in front of my house, Mav cut the car off.

"I really did have fun today," I told him. "Even if you made me look out of place in my plaid shirt."

"You look great," Mav chuckled. "It is wrong that I'm glad your life is in danger?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"I just mean that I've missed spending time with you and because you're being threatened, it's just like old time," Mav said softly.

"Kinda," I added.

"Kinda," he said. The air got thick and I opened the door to allow the fresh air to get in.

"Goodnight, Maverick," I said getting out.

"Night, Mercy," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I closed the door and he sped away from the curb.


	6. Someone's Creating an Army

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a shortie! It's got a lot of info but it's gearing us for stuff to come. The next chapter is much, much longer. But I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases from either of the aforementioned. Kurt Franklin, Stomp, WWJD, Audi or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

* * *

Sunday morning, I woke up to Gordon sing the old school _Kurt Franklin_ song, _Stomp_ , loudly. I didn't feel like going to church but I hadn't been in a while, so what the hell?

I showered, did my hair and make-up and dressed in a blue wrap dress and a pair of platform pumps, then headed downstairs.

"You look pretty," Gordon complimented when I stepped into the kitchen.

"Thanks and you're not dressed for church," I said with a smile, looking at his sneakers, dark wash jeans and faded "WWJD?" t-shirt.

"No service today. It's the first spring day without ice or rain, so it's church clean-up," he explained.

"Well, I'm overdressed," I said looking down at myself. "You could've told me."

"I figured you had a date," Gordon chuckled. "Alright, Kiddo, have a good day. I'll be home late," he said with a kiss to my temple before he grabbed his keys and left.

Within minutes, there was a knock on the door. I opened to find the green eyed Sam.

"Hi!" I beamed jumping into his arms.

"Hey," he said holding me close as we backed into the house. "You look beautiful."

"Dressed for church but there was no service," I explained.

"Nevertheless, you look great," Sam smiled. My insides literally melted.

"Thank you," I said bashfully.

"Are you going to wear that or are you going to change?" he asked.

"Change. Be right back," I said slipping my shoes off and running upstairs. I put on dark wash jeans, purple t-shirt that read 'You Better Work, Bitch' and a hoodie that looked like layers: a grey hoodie, denim jacket and a leather jacket. I put my feet in my moto boots grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to meet Sam.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered leading him from the house to his Audi. He opened the door for me, then got in himself and we headed toward his house.

I always love going to the place where Sam lives with his family. I loved spending time with them even when they didn't want to spend any time with me.

When we got upstairs, I could hear the news.

 _"Toledo is in a state of terror," the female in-the-field reporter said. "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer," she said as Sam and I stepped into the room. "Reporting live, Sarah Janey, WTOL, CBS News."_

"It's getting worse," Will said, turning the TV off. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to course the damage they're reporting," Mike said solemnly. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined conspicuous," he said an annoyance marring his voice that confused me.

"It's newborns," Sam said.

"What, like new vampires?" I asked, my mind's eyes flickering back to the destruction that was behind the reporter. Fired, torn apart cars with their pieces strewn everywhere.

"In the first few months after the charge," Sam told me.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable," Mike added. "Vicious. Insane with thirst."

"Something to look forward to," Finn joked drily. I chuckled slightly. I now had a real fear of being cuckoo after I'm turned. No one else turned it over.

"No one's trained these newborns but this isn't random," Mike continued.

"Someone's creating an army," Will said, dismay crossing his countenance.

"Well, now we're _definitely_ going to Toledo," Finn said excitedly, as he hopped up from his seat on the arm of the couch.

I was happy that Finn was excited about this army but I felt sick to my stomach.

"So, an army of vampires?" I asked between swallowing the fear vomit that was trying to make its presence known.

"Yes," Mike nodded, "and they've been created to fight someone."

"We're the only clan even close to Toledo," Sam said making eye contact with Mike.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Malignita will," Will told us. "I'm surprised they've let it go on this long," he said confusion on his face.

"Maybe they're behind it," Sam suggested. "In Italy, I read Lilith's mind. She wants me and Tina to join them; but she knows we'll never choose her as long as our family's still alive.

"An army could solve that for them," Mike said angrily.

"So what now?" Finn asked.

"We wait." Will said getting to his feet. "I don't want to make a move until we have a better idea of who and how many we're dealing with."

"I'll gather intel," Mike said getting to his feet and briskly walking out of the room.

"Don't worry, Mercedes," Will said his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah. I've been spoiling for a fight," Finn grinned as he and Will left the room, leaving me and Sam alone.

He led me to the couch and we sat in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, playing with his fingers, averting my eyes.

"Tell you what?" he questioned.

"About reading Lilith's mind," I told him.

"I didn't think it important," he said casually.

"What?" I asked, finally meeting his eyes. "You didn't think it was important to tell me that a centuries old, homicidal vampire wants you and one of my bests friends to join her band of blood-sucking, child eating whack-a-dos?"

"Well, when you put it that way," he laughed.

"I'm being serious," I said steely.

"I'm sorry," Sam said getting his laughter under control. "There was no need to alarm you of something that will never happen."

"Well, ding-ding-ding," I said waving my arms in the air, "danger Will Robinson!"

"Mercy," Sam chuckled, putting my arms down, "nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"I just did."

"But…" I started but was interrupted by the feel of his lips on mine.

"Stop worrying," he said his forehead on mine. I nodded and we joined our lips again.

Sam and I spent the entire day making out, baking with Kurt, watching Puck and Lauren arm wrestle for money, talking to Brittany about her ginormous cat, Lord Tubbington, I watched Will referee Sam, Finn, Blaine and Mike in a tug of war battle with Emma, Rachel, Quinn and Tina. Girls won. Santana and I bonded over our love for all things Whitney and R&B and she showed me some stuff she had autographed by a bunch of Motown artist and she told me that Amy Winehouse was one of her all-time favorites and that it crushed her when she died and I told her that I had that same experience when Whitney died. Artie and I danced to Bobby Brown classics.

It was a great day and the Schuesters are a great family. I said my goodbyes to them and I was home by 10:30pm.

"Are you staying?" I asked Sam before I exited the car.

"Yeah, I'll be back in an hour," Sam answered. We kissed, I got out and he sped off.

When I go inside the house, I realized that all the lights were off, excluding the one in kitchen. Gordon was sitting at the table going over some paper; his brow furrowed.

"Hey," I said putting my bag down, "did you eat dinner yet?"

He did a double take at me as if he had just realized I was in the room, "No, I haven't," he finally said with a deep sigh. He slid one of the papers he was looking at toward me, "This kid, Peter Stone, disappeared over a year ago and his poor parents, friends of mine, have been papering Toledo with these things ever since," he explained, his eyes glued to the Missing Persons flyer.

"You think they should just give up?" I asked, my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me shocked before he spoke, "Well, I wouldn't if it were you," he said putting his arm around my waist, pulling me close, "not ever."

I hugged Gordon and we stayed embraced for a while in silence. I had so many things on my mind. All of them about the new phase of my life. My vampire life. My life with Sam.


	7. The Army has a Pattern

**A/N: Hey guys! So like I promised, longer chapter. Every chapter after this will be 3,000+ words (I hope). I already have chapter 8 written I just have to transcribe it. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. There's some Maverick stuff in this one and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about it. Let me know.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books, movie or television show, Audi or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

I left Gordon with his papers and went up to bed after making him a big ass sub for dinner.

When I got to my room, Sam was already there, stretched out on my bed; one arm behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles. My PJs were laid out for me again. I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom.

I climbed into bed once I returned and snuggled up next to his cold body.

"Are you ok, my love?" Sam asked gazing down at me.

I sighed but kept my eyes averted, "I have to figure out what to tell people." He was silent. "Why I won't be at Christmases and why I won't visit; why they'll never see me again."

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead," Sam pointed out. "Problem solved."

"Pleasant," I retorted, inching away.

"Reality," he said pulling me back.

"Why are you always doing that?" I questioned, making eye contact.

"What?"

"Being so atrabilious about what I want?"

Sam was silent. He closed his eyes.

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" I asked in search of an honest answer.

"I've told you," he answered sharply.

"Be honest with me," I said as he opened his eyes to look into mine. "There's more."

"I know the consequences of this choice you're making," Sam began calmly. "I've lived through it," he chuckled. "and to let you suffer that…" he paused with a sigh. "You believe I have a soul and I don't; but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you; that's the most selfish thing I'll ever do." I gave him a small smile. "What?"

'I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different," I told him, moving closer, my hand on his chest. "You know, like, I wouldn't be warm and I wouldn't smell the same."

He grinned at me before speaking, "You'll always be my Mercedes," he affirmed in a husky tone; his thumb caressing my cheek. He moved in closer and laid an ice cap melting kiss on me. We broke our kiss, he planted another on my forehead then I put my head on his chest. "my Mercedes, just less fragile," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I said with my own chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day after school, Mav was waiting for me at home.

"Hey," I said meeting him on the porch steps.

"Hey, can you hang today?" he asked hopeful.

"I have to work today. It's Monday," I told him.

"Can you skip it?"

"Only if I want to be fired."

"Can I drive you?" he asked.

"Sure, I gotta run in and change my shirt. Be right back," I said unlocking the door and rushing up to my room. I slipped on my **Daniels Music Emporium** t-shirt and shoved another tee in my bag for after work. I came back down and out and locked the front door.

When we arrived at the store, it was dark and there were no cars out front or back. I got out and on the employee entrance door was a note that read,

 _ **Local jerks put stink bugs in the ventilation system.**_

 _ **Store closed until Friday.**_

 _ **Bret**_

I got back into the Escort.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Apparently, bug infestation and we're closed until Friday," I told him. "So I guess I can hang after all."

"Gross but cool," Mav said making a face. I laughed as we peeled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out the window. "This is the way we went when we went bike riding."

"Yeah, that road where you wiped out," he began.

"Thanks for the reminder," I teased.

"If you follow it, it takes you where we're headed," he continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

"Cool," I nodded as we kept driving. We rode past the huge rock where I busted my head open a little ways and a large lake and mountains came into view. Mav stopped the car and we got out. "Damn, it's so pretty here."

"Yep," he said as we walked.

"So, Tina has planned a big graduation party," I said making conversation. "Which you're invited to." Maverick just kinda looked at me. "Yeah, I figured that," I said and we both laughed. I kept walking but stopped and turned when I realized he stopped. "What?"

He looked out over the lake and said, "I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But now I'm out of time," he said finally bringing his eyes to me.

"To do what?" I asked, even though I was 87% sure where he was going with this.

"You need to hear the truth, Mercy," he declared, taking a few steps toward me, "understand all your options. And you need to know…" he paused. We locked eyes, "that I'm in love with you and I want you to choose me, instead of him."

"I thought you understood," I said averting my eyes. "I don't feel that way for you anymore."

"I don't buy it," Maverick said, staring into my eyes.

"What don't you buy, Mav?" I questioned. "That's how I feel."

"You feel something else for me. You just won't admit it," he said with conviction. "So, I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you," he paused, "until your heart stops beating."

"Well, then you're not gonna have to fight for long," I said. "My heartbeats are numbered."

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind," Mav said as if he knew my motivations.

"No, I'm not," I declared. "I know what I want."

"You wouldn't have to change for me, Mercy or say goodbye to anybody," he said. "I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you," Mav ossified. "Feel that?" he asked putting my hand on his chest. "Flesh and blood," he said softly in my ear. "And warmth."

I nodded but remained silent trying to collect my thought so that I could try to explain things to Maverick as best I could without hurting him further.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Mav's hands were on either side of my face; his warm full lips on mine; kissing me passionately. Now, because I'm not a liar, I'm not going to pretend that for a second, I didn't close my eyes and feel the kiss but, no one likes to be ambushed. Especially not people in relationships because if he had told me he was going to kiss me, I would have nipped that notion in the bud. What Maverick and I had _was_ special but he needs to understand that it's the past now. Gone but not forgotten. So, I tried shoved him off but to no avail; he just kept kissing me, so when he _finally_ pulled back I saw his little smirk and I snapped. I drew back and then extended my fist and connected with his jaw.

"Shit! God!" I exclaimed when my knuckles connected with his mouth.

"Let me see," he said as I danced around holding my hand. "Are you ok?"

"No! You fucking broke my hand!" I shouted.

"Mercy, _you_ broke your hand," Mav said causally. "Now let me look at it."

"Don't touch me! I want to go home!"

"Fine, ok," he said opening my door for me. He got behind the wheel and we headed back toward my house. "Are you ever going to talk again?"

"No," I answered, still clutching my hand. We were silent again.

"I don't get why you're mad," he said as we sailed over the road.

"Really?!" I shouted. "How about the fact that you acted like a childish DOG!" He just rolled his eyes. "I really do hate you right now, Maverick."

"What are you whining about?" Mav asked. "That had to be better than kissing those cold, dead fish lips."

"Not even close," I told him coldly.

"You're just saying that."

"But I'm not."

Mav seemed a little bothered by that but he recovered quickly, "You're just mad, Mercy. I'm not all that experience with this kind of thing, but I thought it was pretty awesome myself."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"You're gonna think about it tonight. When he thinks you're sleeping; you'll be thinking about that kiss and your options."

"If I think about you tonight it'll be in planning my ultimate revenge," I told him, cutting my eyes at him.

"C'mon Mercy. Think about it. How it could be with me," he implored as he slowed the car. "You wouldn't have to change _anything_ for me. Gordy would be happier if you picked me. I can protect you just as well as he can. Maybe better. And I would make you so happy, Mercedes. There's so much I can give you that you know he can't. I would never hurt you." I just held up my hurt. "That wasn't my fault."

"Maverick, I can't _be_ happy without him."

"You never even tried."

"That's not true," I shook my head.

"It is. When he left you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go and be with me."

"That's what you're not hearing. I don't want to be happy with anyone but him," I insisted.

"You'll never be as sure of him as you are of me," Mav said. I cut my eyes at him again. "He left you once; he could do it again."

"He won't," I said through gritted teeth. The pain of the memory and the pain of my hand made me want to lash out. "You left me once, too," I reminded him.

"I never did," he implored tautly. "You know, they told me I couldn't tell you – that it wasn't safe for _you_ if we were together. But I never, _ever_ left! I used to run around your house – just like now. Making sure you were ok."

"Thanks," I muttered. While I was grateful to him for keeping an eye on me, I wasn't about to be the one with guilt in this equation. "Hurry up, Maverick. My hand hurts."

"Just think about it, Mercedes."

"No."

"You will and so will I," he grinned.

"Gross," I said making a face.

"Drop the act, Mercy. You kissed me back," Maverick gloated, thinking he'd won.

"No, I didn't," I lied wincing in pain. I accidentally balled my fist forgetting that at the start I let myself feel the kiss. I just hadn't realized that he had too.

"I think I can tell the difference," he said smugly.

"Admittedly, I gave in. For like a second, Maverick," I told him. "It means nothing."

"I disagree," he smirked. "Just admit it. You kissed me back."

"For like a second," I reiterated. "I spent the rest of the time trying to get you off of me," I explained nastily.

"Touchy. You seem a little _over_ defensive to me," he said. I just rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the road ahead. "I really am sorry about your hand," Mav said sounding kinda sincere. "Next time you want to hit me though, maybe go for a baseball bat or crowbar."

"I'll keep that in mind," I groaned as my dad's car came into view. As soon as the car was stopped, I hopped out. My hand needed ice bad. I hurried up the walk and Mav was suddenly matching my steps.

"What now?" he asked as we climbed the porch steps.

"Now you're going home," I told him, fumbling in my bag for my keys. "Then I'm going inside to get ice for my damn hand," I said showing him my swollen hand and digits as he moved my hand and dug out my keys. "Then I'm calling Sam," I told him with my hand held out for him to drop the keys into.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to call him?"

"Because I need a doctor and not just the kind that works on teeth."

"I could've taken you to the ER," Mav stated.

"Pass," I said reaching for my keys which he lifted above my head out of reach. "I'd rather surpass an embarrassing and unnecessary trip to the ER when Will is very capable of fixing me up."

"That's stupid," he said.

"Then I'm stupid. Give me the damn keys, Maverick," I grumbled.

"Are you ever going to call me Mav again?" he asked.

"I don't know but just be happy that Maverick is what I'm calling you. I can think of about 50 other names to call you off the top of my head and every one of them will melt your so-called "steely resolve"," I told him, reaching for the keys that he once again pulled out of reach.

"Please," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck it," I said as I sat down on the porch steps. I put my bag between my feet and fished my phone out. Mav rolled his eyes again, unlocked the door and went inside. I could hear him greeting Gordon. I scrolled through my phone and found what I was looking for.

 **"Mercedes?" Sam's frantic voice said coming onto the line. "Where are you? I went by the store; it was closed."**

 **"Yeah, bug infestation or something. Where are you?" I asked. "I need you to come and get me."**

 **"I'm in the car," he said. "Where are you? What's wrong?"**

 **"I'm at home. I just need Will to look at my hand," I told him not wanting to get into too much detail over the phone.**

 **"What happened?" he questioned tightly.**

 **"I punched Maverick," I told him.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"He kissed me."**

 **"Did you kiss him back?" he asked, a hint of worry seeping into his voice.**

 **"Yes; for a second but kissing is no fun when you don't want to kiss the other person," I told him.**

 **"Why did you punch him?"**

 **"I tried to push him off and he wouldn't back off and then when he did he has this shit-eating grin on his face and I snapped," I explained. "Can we talk about the withertos and whyfors later? I'm hurting here."**

 **"Is the dog still there?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"I'm right around the corner," he said before I heard the click.**

"Are you done being stupid?" Mav asked coming back outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Just go home, Maverick," I said slinging my bag back over my shoulder and getting to my feet. I walked down the walk, Mav underfoot.

Suddenly, the Audi came speeding up. Sam got out and flashed to where we were standing.

"I'm not going to kill you now because, even now, it would upset Mercedes," Sam said in a deadly tone, his eyes locked on Maverick's. "And if you ever bring her back damaged again – and I don't' give a shit whose fault it is; I don't care if she trips or a meteor shower occurs and a spaceship knocks her in the head and then crash lands – if you bring her back to me in less than perfect condition than I left her in, you'll be running with three legs. Do we understand each other, mutt?"

"I'm shaking in my Jordan's," Mav said, putting his hands up defensibly and making his knees knock together.

"Sam!" I yelled when he grabbed Mav by the collar.

"If you ever touch her against her will again…" Sam yelled, ignoring me.

"Don't do this here!" I yelled at both of them.

"She's not sure what she wants!" Mav yelled, knocking Sam's hands away.

"Don't do this here!" I yelled again.

"Let me give you a clue," Sam said getting up in Mav's face. "Wait for her to say the words."

"Fine. And she will," Mav snarled.

"Maverick, just go, ok?" I said trying to push him backward.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gordon called as he came down the walk. "Easy, guys, easy. Let's take it notch down," he said pushing each of them a couple steps backward. "What's going on?" he asked when everyone was silent.

"I kissed Mercy," Mav said calmly. I was surprised that Mav hadn't gone inside and jumped on the couch and announced to my dad that he had kissed me. Gordon looked surprised, then pleased, then angry. I guess I can be happy that he finally made it to angry "And she broke her hand," Mav continued. Gordon looked down at the hand I was holding, "punching my face," he finished. "Total misunderstanding."

"Right, well you need to head home," Gordon said. "You better be expecting a lecture from the Chief about unwanted sexual advances." Mav didn't move. He just looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked away. "Go home, Maverick," Gordon said, turning him toward his car. Once he pulled away, Gordon directed his attention to me. "We gotta get you to the ER."

"I'd rather not," I said.

"My father can check her out," Sam said, the anger inside him subsiding.

"Alright, let me know what he says," Gordon said walking with us to Sam's car. He opened my door for me. "I'm gonna go call Travis."

"Later Dad. Thanks," I said as he closed the door. Sam pulled away in silence. "You ok?"

"Yes. Are you?" he asked.

"I will be," I said with a brief smile. Sam sped home and carried me inside.

"Will!" he called. "Will!"

"What is it?" the doctor asked coming into view.

"Mercedes needs medical attention," Sam told him.

"Bring her to my office," Will said leading the way. "A few of us are in there anyway."

Sam carried me into the lavish office and sat me down at the table. Finn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany watched as Will went into doctor mode.

"It's just a mild sprain," Will informed me as he pulled an ace bandage out of his bag. "It should heal quickly," he said wrapping my hand.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Mercedes?" Finn teased as he hopped up on the table.

"I punched a werewolf in the face," I bragged.

"Badass," he beamed. "You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on," I said playfully.

Rachel threw down the newspaper she was reading, glared at me, then stalked out of the room. I looked to Finn for answers.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. I gave him a brief smile but I was worried about. I didn't want to join this family in just a few weeks' time with any bad blood between me and anybody else.

When I turned around in my chair, Mike was coming in.

"Got any leads?" Sam asked him.

"No sign of the intruder, but Scarlett continues to make appearances," Mike said picking up the newspaper off the coffee table.

"And those wolves are doing their part?" Finn questioned.

"Same as us," Mike said. "The army has a pattern. They'll go several days with no damage to the city and then suddenly missing persons' reports are issued and there is destruction and mayhem in the streets."

"What do you think is going on?" I asked, curious.

"The missing people are the new waves of newborns; feeding, getting stronger," Mike answered, handing me the paper.

"So what now?" Will asked.

"Now we wait for Tina to see something," Mike said. The three of them continued talking, Santana and Brittany joining in. I looked down at the headline of the front page.

 **TOLEDO TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**

 **Ted Hamilton,**

 **Associated Press**

 **It's been less than a decade since the city of Toledo-Maumee was hunting ground for one of the most prolific serial killers in U.S. history. Jerry Hall, the Toledo-Maumee Killer, was convicted of the murders of 45 women.**

 **And now a beleaguered Toledo must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment.**

 **The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer – if, in fact, it is one person – would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Hall's 45-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history.**

 **The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.**

 **From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honor student Claire Edwards, to 67-year-old retired teacher William Tanner. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians.**

 **The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill.**

 **So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?**

 **There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All the bodies have been carefully dumped with no attempt at concealment.**

 **More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence – bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure – which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence.**

 **Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances.**

 **Then there are the disappearances themselves – hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old boxer Izzy Daniels entered a move theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realizes that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away.**

 **Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night.**

 **And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month. 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered.**

 **The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of?**

 **Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Toledo-Maumee.**

I folded the paper back up and set it on the table. I stood to my feet and took off toward the bathroom. I couldn't keep the fear vomit down. My memory flashed to the news story the other day. The reporter stood in front of dismantled cars and…fires.

I couldn't breathe. I gripped the sink and looked at my tear filled eyes in the mirror. I let out a deep sob and then there was a knock on the door.

"Mercedes?" Kurt's voice called coming from the other side of the door. "It's me and Tina. Are you ok?" I rinsed my mouth out, opened the door and launched myself into his arms; tears streaming.

"What's wrong, Mercy?" Tina asked rubbing her back.

"I'm…" I began. I took a deep breath and started again, "I'm ok. Just, fear brought on by a realization got me. I'm ok; really," I told them as I released him.

"Realization about what?" Tina asked.

"I read in the paper today, these vampires – these newborns – in Toledo, they're burning the bodies of their victims," I told them. "The other day when Sam and I were watching the news with Will, Finn and Mike the reporter was standing there in front of these fires and car parts and I don't know. Knowing that that fire was possibly a person…it threw me, I guess."

"I know. I'm so sorry," Tina said grabbing my hand.

"For what?"

"I am sucking at this whole seeing the future thing."

"You can't help it," I said reassuringly, "Someone's blocking you."

"I'm more concerned about you right now," Kurt said. "Has his vomiting thing been going on for a while?"

"I don't have an eating disorder," I told him. "It's one of those things that happened. I'm seriously ok."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked coming into view.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"But Kurt…" he began.

"Kurt needs to stop thinking so loudly," I said cutting my eyes at him. "I don't have an eating disorder. I just…I was scared and I puked."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I said loudly backing away from the three of them. "We're having a human/vampire disconnect. Humans, sometimes when afraid, vomit. It is a natural human reaction. You can Google it," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I said as I brushed past them and stepped out on the deck.


	8. You're Choosing Wrong

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So here is Chapter 8. This is just a closer look into one of the Schuesters. The next one will be back to our main programming, but the story of this person is important and is a bit of foreshadow. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ProTIP:**

 **-TRIGGER WARNING-**

 **This chapter contains mild descriptions of sexual assault and violence.**

 **And as always, REVIEWS=LOVE!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, any characters, places, words or phrases of either the books, television show or movies, Chicago or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

* * *

I took a deep breath as the cool air of evening hit in face. I know that Sam, Kurt and Tina were just concerned about me but I seriously can't wait to become a vampire. I want to prove that Mercedes Jones is more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn," Rachel said without turning to face me.

I took another deep breath and collected myself before speaking, "Ok, Rachel, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much."

"Hate…" she chuckled wryly. "I don't hate you," she said matter-of-fact. "I don't particularly like you but…" she said with a pause. I wasn't particularly fond of her ass either but I figured that saying that shit out loud would probably result in me being maimed. "Mercedes, I envy you."

"What? That's ridiculous," I said.

"No, it's not," she said shaking her head, her back to me still. "Would you come closer? Talk with me for a minute?" Rachel asked, her eyes finally finding mine.

"Sure," I said stepping up beside her.

"What has Sam told you about all of this?" Rachel asked, gesturing to her perfect immortal body.

"Nothing," I told her, "I had hoped that each of you would eventually feel comfortable enough with me to tell me yourselves."

"Well, would you like to hear my story, Mercedes? It doesn't have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd be under gravestones now," she said bleakly.

"I would love to hear your story, Rachel but you and I need to have a serious discussion about what constitutes a "happy ending"," I told her. "Go ahead."

"Ok, well, I lived in a different world than you do, Mercedes. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was 18 and I was beautiful. My life was perfect," she began. I wanted to say that perfection is unattainable but I kept my mouth shut again. "My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then. In my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people; the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves."

"That's kinda gross," I commented.

"Yes," she chuckled. "It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they that, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations; social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did," Rachel told me.

"Not to get off topic, but what happened to your brothers?" I asked.

"They each married wealthy women and had children. One of them named one of their daughters after his late sister," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Ok," I smiled back.

"Like I was saying, they weren't satisfied, but _I_ was. I was thrilled to be me; to be Rachel Berry. Pleased that men's eyes watched e everywhere I went from the year I turned twelve. It delighted me that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and my father liked to buy me pretty dresses," she told me smiling at the memories. "I knew what I wanted out of life and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly wanted. I wanted to be loved; to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen," she told me. She chuckled at my quirked eyebrow before continuing, "Admiration was like air to me, Mercedes. I needed it to live. I was silly and shallow, but I was content," Rachel said amused at her own evaluation. "My parents influence had been such that I also wanted material things. A big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean, a modern kitchen someone else would cook in. as I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get those things," she said. "There were few things I wanted that were meaningful. One in particular," I waited quietly as we both peered out over my deck, "My very closest friend was a girl named Rosalie. She married young; just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later, she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and dark brown hair. It was the first time I'd ever truly felt jealous of someone else," she told me, a distant look in her eyes. "I wanted everything she had. It was a different time. I was the same age as you but I was ready for a house, a husband who would kiss me when he came home from work, a baby – just like Rosalie. Only I had a different house in mind…" she paused.

It was hard to imagine Rachel's world being real. It sounded so much like a fairy tale. I wondered if my world baffled her the way herd did me?

She sighed before speaking again, the playful delight absent from her voice, "In Chicago there was one "royal family" – the Kings ironically enough. Astin King owned the bank where my father worked; and nearly every other profitable business in town. That's how his son, Astin King the Second," she gritted his teeth as his name slithered from her mouth, "saw me the first time. He was going to take over the bank so he began overseeing the different positions," she explained. "A few days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused that my mother insisted I wear my white organza evening dress and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank," Rachel recalled. "I didn't notice Astin watching; everyone always watched anyway. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship he sent a bouquet of roses. My room overflowed with them. It got to the point I would leave the house smelling like roses," she smiled but the smile was cold. "Astin was handsome too. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. And to say my parents approved would be putting it mildly. This was everything _they'd_ dreamed of and Astin seemed to be everything _I'd_ dreamed of. This fairy tale prince come along to make me a princess. Everything I wanted," Rachel said downtrodden, "yet it was still no more than I expected.

"We were engaged before I'd known him two months. Over that time, we didn't spend a lot of it alone. Astin told me he had responsibilities at work and when we were together…" she paused a moment, "he liked people to look at us; see me on his arm. I liked that too. There were lots of parties, dancing and pretty dresses. When you're a King, every door is open, every red carpet rolled out to greet you," Rachel said with disdain. "It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I ever wanted and I was completely happy. When I called at Rosalie's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my beautiful children playing on the sprawling grounds of the King Estate and I pitied her." Rachel clenched her teeth and pounded her fist against the railing. I assumed the unhappy ending she eluded to before was fast approaching.

"I was at Rosalie's that night," she whispered. "Her little boy Jasper really was adorable - all smiles and dimples – just sitting up on his own. Rose walked me to the door, her baby in her arms, her husband, Emmett, at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought wasn't looking. That bothered me."

"Why?" I asked out loud, accidently.

"When Astin kissed me, it was quite the same – not so sweet somehow…I shoved that thought aside. Astin was my prince. Someday, I would be queen," she stopped again and I could see her steel herself. "It was dark in the streets; the lamps were already on. I hadn't realized how late it was," she whispered absently, "it was cold too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home. I remember every detail about that night," Rachel paused again. I put my hand atop her fisted on and waited for her to continue. She sighed heavily before speaking again, "Yes, I was thinking about the weather. I didn't want to move the wedding indoors," she chuckled wryly. "I was a few streets from home when I heard them. A cluster of drunken men under a broken streetlamp; laughing too loud. I wished I called my father to escort me but the distance was so small, it seemed silly; and then he called my name."

 _"Rach!" he yelled and the other drunks laughed stupidly._ I hadn't realized the drunks were well dressed. It was Astin and some of his friends; sons of other rich men. _"Here's my Rach!" Astin shouted, laughing with them; sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept up waiting so long."_ I'd never seen him so drunk. He'd have a toast here and there but he said he hated champagne. I hadn't realized he had a taste for something stronger.

"He had a new friend – the friend of a friend actually, come up from Atlanta. _"What did I tell ya, John," Astin crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer, "isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"_ The man named John was dark haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was…"

"A slave at auction?" I interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said releasing her fist and squeezing my hand.

"Don't be, it's ok," I told her.

 _"It's hard to tell," John drawled slowly, "she's all covered up."_ They laughed, Astin like the rest. Suddenly, Astin ripped my jacket from my shoulders. It was a gift from him – popping all the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street. _"Show him what you look like, Rach!" he laughed again as he tore my hat from my head._ The pins pulled the hair from my roots and I cried out in pain…they seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain," Rachel said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Just they each took a savage turn ruining me. Each one worse than the one before. I left my body sometime between the third or fourth. The pain between my leg from their inhuman thrusting and arms from them pinning me down and my face from their brutal blows when I wouldn't cooperate was enough to kill me. So I just…escaped the present. Astin and John were the worst of them all…" Rachel trailed off. "I won't make you listen to the rest," she said looking away. "They left me to die like a dog in the street. They stumbled away laughing and teasing Astin about having to find a new bride and he responded with some nonsense about needing patience first," she said angrily. Rachel took several deep breathes, collecting herself, before continuing, "I waited in the street to die. It started to snow as I lie there; body wracked with pain just waiting impatiently for death. Trying to figure out why death didn't' just come and end all my pain," she said quietly.

"Will found me then. He'd smelled the blood and came to investigate. I had never like Dr. Schuester and his wife and her brother, which is who Sam was pretending to be at the time, because they were all prettier than me. Even the men. They didn't mingle so I'd only seen them once or twice," she chuckled lightly. "I swear I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me because I thought I was flying because of the speed but the pain hadn't stopped so I surely though I'd gone to hell. But then I was in a bright room and it was warm and I felt myself slipping away and something sharp cut into my throat, wrists and ankles. I screamed in shock. I couldn't believe the doctor was hurting me but then the burning started and nothing else mattered. I begged him to kill me. I begged Emma and Sam to kill me too," she said. "Will sat with me holding m handing saying he was sorry and that it would end soon. He told me everything. What he and his family were; what I was becoming. Of course, I didn't believe him. He apologized every time I screamed. I stopped screaming sometimes; it did no good anyway. I would hear the three of them discussing me. Sam was angry but ultimately understood why Will made the decision he did, as did Emma. When I was finally strong enough they explained to me what I was. I believed them because of the thirst I felt. And that shallow side of me reared up but settled nicely after seeing my reflection. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," she laughed without humor. "But it wasn't long before I began to see that my beauty was my curse and that if I was more normal looking like Rosalie then none of this would have happened to me and I could've married someone who love me for me. It still doesn't seem too much to ask," she said softly.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Will's," she said triumphantly. "Better than Emma and a thousand times better than Sam. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

"I don't understand. Almost clean?" I questioned.

"I did murder five humans," she told me, "if you can call them human. I was very careful not to spill their blood. I didn't want part of them _in_ me, you see," she explained. "I saved Astin for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know, what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding in some windowless room, behind a thick vault like door and armed guards outside when I caught up with him. Oops, seven murders. I forgot about the guards. They only took a second," she laughed. "I was a bit theatrical back then. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed a lot that night but saving him for last made it easier to control myself and make it take longer…" she glanced at me. "Am I frightening you?"

"I'm fine," I told her. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It wasn't your beauty, Rachel. It was those cretins with the inability to control themselves in a group setting."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I know that now. I've come a long way since then. I'm still surprised Sam didn't tell you. He really is quite decent, isn't he?"

"I think so."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me," I told her.

"You're welcome. I have a question for you," she said.

"Shoot," I said.

"Has Sam told you why I've been so unfair to you?" she asked.

"No."

"It was…jealously."

"But…Finn," I murmured.

"No, no. Ew. I think of Sam as a brother but his lack of interest in me at first threw me, so when you show up and take all his interest I was angry," she explained.

"Why just at first?" I questioned.

"He never showed interest in any woman. Not even when we met Mary's Clan in Denali – all those females! He never showed any preference. Then you showed up," Rachel told me.

Denali Clan? All those women? I'm 10,000% positive they were on him like bologna on cheese but he didn't want them. That shit is like extra lives to the self-esteem.

"Not that you aren't pretty, Mercedes. I just meant him finding you more attractive got my vanity riled up," she explained.

"I get it. It's cool as long as your jealousy is gone," I said.

"Done and dusted," she smiled.

"But you still don't like me, huh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about that," she said softly. We stood silent for a few long moments.

"Would you tell me why?" I inquired. "Did I do something?"

"No. You haven't done anything. Not yet," she said gazing over the trees.

"Huh?"

"Don't you see, Mercedes?" she said impassioned. "You already have _everything_. You have a whole life ahead of you – everything I want. And you're going to just _throw it away_. Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have and your choosing _wrong!_ I'm sorry. I was sure I could do this calmer. It's harder now with vanity not being the issue.

"Would you like me more if I changed my mind?" I asked.

"Maybe," she smiled crookedly. I laughed.

"But you got that happy ending. You got Finn," I told her.

"I got half. I saved Finn from a bear that was mauling him and well you've seen him. All smiles and dimples. He reminded me of Jasper so much. I couldn't let him die," Rachel said. "But with Finn and I got better than I deserved. Finn is exactly everything I want. He's all I could ever ask for and he feels the same about me but it will only ever be us two," she said sadly. "I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, gray-haired with Finn, surrounded by our grandchildren. But that sounds bizarre to you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"I guess," I said.

"In a lot of ways you are more mature than me at 18. But you've never looked at life seriously. You're too young to know what you're gonna want in five, 10, 15 years and too young to just give it all up. Don't be rash in permanent things, Mercedes," she said gently brushing my hair off my shoulder. "Just think about it a little. What's done is done."

"Thank you for allowing me to get to know you better, Rachel," I said, "but you're wrong. I have thought about this. Measured the pros and cons and I've made my decision. I think that if you embraced the life that you have now with Finn, the full life, you'd be happier and understand where I'm coming from," I told her. "You love Finn completely?"

"More than I love myself," she answered.

"Then we're on the same page," I said. "Sam and I need each other and I will _not_ force him to face all the ages of this world alone," I said honestly. "I hope you understand," I said squeezing her hand before going back inside the house. We weren't friends yet but I'm pretty sure she won't always hate me.


	9. Sam's a vampire

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a bit of a long one for you today. I hope that word count, content and the fact that I've 2 chapters for you today makes for my loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong absence. I know that I've been away for a while but I'm trying to get back into this fic thing so bear with me.**

 **This chapter brings in some more changes/fixes to The Twilight Saga. I totally understand that being a vampire is a secret but, in Bella/Mercedes' situation is different than almost every other Schuester. Her parents are still very much alive and are going to want to see her every not and again. Not to mention Mercedes cares about her friends so this is the beginning of my remedying the whole Bella-shutting-herself-off-from-the-living thing.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Glee, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books, motion picture of television show, Levi's, _Gianfranco Ferre,_ Manon Baptiste, Charlotte Olivia, Cancun or anything else you can find in the real world.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD.**

 **ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL.**

 **APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Graduation. It was less than two weeks away; meaning I was less than two weeks away from starting my new life. With Sam. To say a girl had stress would be an understatement. I still had no idea what to tell people and the guilt I was beginning to feel about having to cut Gordon and my mom out of the details of my life was starting to crush me.

So, I decided to throw myself in to finding the perfect outfit. Two weeks gave me plenty of time to pick something out. OK. So, because I know that Sam is going to wear a suit, I'm thinking that I should probably skip the denim skirt option. Not because denim can't be dressed up but my Levi's skirt is gonna look cheap next to whatever vintage so-and-so he pulls out of his closet. So no; Levi's is out. I do have a high-waisted skirt that my mom picked up for me in Laguna. It's a black wool preowned _Gianfranco Ferre_ pencil skirt and it was $585. I'll pair it with a black _Manon Baptiste_ faux leather peplum top; throw on some lace _Charlotte Olivia_ pumps and I'm set.

I lay my skirt on the bed and my shoes but I have no idea where that damn top is. I looked in the hamper, in the clean clothes basket, on the floor of my bedroom. Everywhere. It's one of my favorite tops. I wore it a few weeks ago and never got a chance to wash it; I got busy.

"You look deep in thought," Sam said as he climbed into my bedroom through the window.

"I can't find something," I said still sorting through things.

"Maybe I can help," he said kneeling beside me.

"It's the black top with the leather ruffle," I told him as I moved things around. We both looked for about thirty more minutes and turned up with nothing.

"How long has it been missing?" Sam questioned as he helped me off the floor.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks I guess," I answered.

"I haven't seen it," he told me as he lay down on my bed.

"The last time I saw it was the day before I… oh my god!" I said wide eyed. "It had to have been the intruder!"

"Why do you think that?"

"It makes sense. That was the last time I saw it. The day before I hung out with Maverick. I had worn it a few days before that," I explained.

"You could have just misplaced it, Mercedes," Sam said.

"And you could try acting like what I'm saying has some possibility to it," I snapped.

"I didn't say that it didn't," Sam said sitting up.

"You didn't say that it did."

"Do you think I doubt you?"

"I think you doubt my logic," I said. "You are not the only person who can deduce some shit, Sam."

"Why could it not be that I just don't want you to think worst case scenario?" he questioned.

"I suppose it could but that doesn't mean that it feels that way," I said.

"Sit with me," Sam said beckoning me to sit beside him. I did but I put some space between us. "I don't ever want you to worry about things like this. I just want to protect you."

"I know that," I said looking into his green eyes, "but keeping me in the dark is not protecting me."

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell me what you know. No secrets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Keeping secrets is what got me in the hospital last year," I nodded.

"You mustn't blame yourself for Jesse's craziness," Sam said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I sneaked away from Mike and Tina, I didn't call you and tell you where I was going, I tried to take on homicidal vampire alone," I listed. "I'd say I did lots of things wrong."

"You were doing what you thought had to be done; no one faults you but you," he said softly as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Thank you," I said with a gentle smile. Sam pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"You are very welcome," he said as he put his arms around me. "So, we think that whoever this is, is using the holes in Tina's visions to elude us."

"Hmph," I said. My brain started moving.

"Thoughts?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm kinda tired though," I answered.

"Then sleep, my princess. I will be here when you awaken," Sam said soothingly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up alone but there was a bagel and orange juice on my nightstand with a note from Sam.

 _Mercedes_

 _Had to run. Tina called a family meeting about the graduation party. See you at school. I hope you enjoy your breakfast; it's all I could do on short notice._

 _Sam_

He was seriously the greatest. I had no idea why Tina wanted to have a meeting about a party that was two weeks away but I figured that this was set to be the best and biggest party that Lima had ever seen.

Gordon was already gone when I left for school but he left a note saying that he'd be home late because he was going out to the Rez.

The drive to school was pleasant; you know except for the fact that I couldn't get what Sam said out of my mind. I had an idea about who it could be evading Tina but I wasn't going to say it out loud and worry everyone because what if I was wrong?

The school day zoomed by. Lunch was filled with Trina stressing about her speech.

"This speech is so hard!" Trina pouted.

"Stop trying to be so "profound", Trina and just write the speech," Robbie said.

"I'm not doing that, _Robbie_ ," Trina spat.

"You are but whatever," Robbie muttered.

"I think Robbie means that instead of trying to stay away from phrases like, good afternoon my fellow students, faculty and staff, which you deem cliché, use them and focus on the body of the speech and the conclusion," Sam commented. "No one will remember the opening but a strong, poignant body and ending will keep them rapt and make your speech memorable."

"He's right," Mike added.

"Thanks," Trina gushed. Gross.

"Has anyone seen April?" I asked, glancing at her empty chair.

"Figgins wanted to see her," Jerry said. I nodded but wondered about that.

"Oh. My. God! You guys guess what?!" April said excitedly as she joined us at the table; a packet of papers and her camera in hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Principal Figgins just gave me this," she said handing me the packet.

"Congratulation, April Briggs. You have been selected by the Lima County School Board as the Most Exceptional Lensman," I read aloud. "As Most Exceptional Lensman you will receive $15,000 in scholarship money, a brand new camera of your choosing and will be asked to present your graduating class with photos of your exceptional talent. The Lima County School Board and William McKinley High School would like to congratulate you on your award and thank you for improving the color of our school system," I finished.

"That's great, baby!" Jerry said beaming.

"Thank you!" April beamed.

"Congratulations, April. That is quite an accomplishment," Sam with thoughtfully.

"Thank you. I'm grateful and nervous," she said.

"Why nervous?" I asked.

"I have to give that presentation of photos I've taken throughout our high school career and it has to be accompanied by a speech," April explained. "I've only got two weeks and I have no clue what to say or do."

"You should create a slideshow and the speech should showcase whatever emotion you tried to capture with the photos," Mike suggested.

"That's actually a great idea," April said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mike smiled.

When lunch was over, Sam grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway toward my locker.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as I ripped book covers off a couple of books.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"You seemed a little...out of it," he said.

"Two weeks, Sam," I told him. "I've got two weeks to figure out what I'm going to tell April about why I'm not coming home for the holidays or Spring Breaking in Cancun; and she's gonna want a real answer, Sam. Not bullshit. It's going to be hard enough keeping up a friendship with her just via email. Especially if I'm going to have to lie to her all the time."

"What would you want to do?" he asked shutting my locker.

"Something impossible," I told him taking his hand as we walked toward our next class.

"You want to tell her," he said.

"Yes."

"You can't."

"I know. I mean, I don't know but I know."

"I'm sorry, Mercedes," Sam said.

"No, you're not," I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked anger flashing in his eyes.

"Because, Sam. You are lying to no one," I answered.

"Gordon and Ms. Yvette," Sam stated. "They are your family; therefore they are important to me, Mercedes. I would never want them to hurt. Which is another reason I told you that...making this change in your life wasn't a good thing. And I lie every single day of my miserable existence. To be what I am is to live a lie," he said as we took our seats.

"I just don't understand..." I told him as the bell rang. "We'll finish this later," I said as the teacher began to talk.

In the parking lot later, I leaned against my car and waited for Sam to exit the building.

"What's up?" April said joining me.

"Not much. What's up with you?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you my yearbook," April said, "will you sign it?"

"Of course," I smiled as I dug in my backpack, "as long as you sign mine, too," I said handing her mine.

"Uh, duh!" she beamed as we traded. "I'll bring it back tomorrow. Or someone will. I'm sure they'll all want to sign it."

"That's cool," I nodded. April hugged me tightly before running off toward Jerry's car.

"What was that about?" Sam asked stepping in front of me.

"She wants me to sign her yearbook," I told him, holding the book in front of his face.

"What are you going to say?"

"No clue yet."

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Not here, Sam," I said, glancing around the parking lot full of watchful eyes and listening ears trying to get an inside glance at our relationship like we were Kimye or something. Without a word, Sam headed back toward his car. I climbed inside mine and started her up. As he peeled out of the parking lot, I sped out behind him. We drove and drove and ended up by the path that lead to our place. Our meadow.

We walked the path in silence. Once we were in the center of the flowered field, Sam sat down and pulled me with him.

"Talk," he said.

"I just don't understand why I can't see my friends. At least for a little while. People are looking younger and younger these days. Yes, I know that once we hit like 40 I can't just pop up looking like a fresh faced teenager, but until then...I just don't get it," I explained.

"That's just how we've always done it," Sam said. "It's easier to just distance yourself than to try to explain."

"I don't want to just leave my family and friends behind," I told him.

"Do you think that April would keep the secret?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You do realize that by telling her you will put her in danger of being located by the Malignita," he told me. "They wouldn't hesitate to hurt her to get to you."

"I know, but that's only if she tells, right?"

"Possibly."

"Small possibility?

"Not a big one, no."

"Then yes, I want to tell her," I said. Sam searched my eyes for a few moments before hoping to his feet. He pulled me up. He threw me on his back and ran from the meadow and through the woods. He took my keys from my pocket, moved my car into the woods then held the passenger door of his Audi open for me. I climbed in and in a flash we were zooming down the road. Soon, we were pulling up in front of April's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked wide eyed.

"Telling April," Sam said matter-of-fact.

"What? Are you bullshitting me?" I questioned.

"No," he said pushing his door open. He opened my door and helped me out. We climbed the stairs to the house and he rang the door bell.

"Hey, guys," April said opening the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today, Mercedes."

"I did but Bret had plans or something and the store was closed," I told her.

"He's really got to get over his trust issues and let Jer be manager," April said rolling her eyes. "Well, come in," she said opening the door wide for us to enter.

"She's excited about being able to brag to Trina about a Schuester being in her house," Sam whispered in my ear with a chuckle as we crossed the threshold.

"It's just me. My parents are out buying me a graduation present and my brothers are...actually, I don't know where they are," she laughed. "I was in my room working on my presentation. Wanna come up?"

"Yeah, thanks," I answered. April smiled and led us up to her bedroom.

"Sit anywhere," she said holding the door open for us. Sam and I sat in the armchairs that sat by the door and she sat at desk that was directly across from us. "So, what's going on?"

"Um, I guess we have something to tell you," I told her. "It's complicated and unbelievable but a total secret."

"I can keep a secret," she said with an understanding smile.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know," he answered. "I've never done this. Only with you. And you knew."

"That doesn't help me," I said. Sam just shrugged. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"April, do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked. I figured I'd start with this question and gauge how it went; because if she didn't believe then seeing the transformation Sam made would probably kill her.

"I do. It's nonsensical to believe that we're the only things here," April answered. "The supernatural is a lot like Santa Claus, you know. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not very real or not there."

"That's a good answer," I said. I took another deep breath," OK, so, I'm just going to blurt this out and then deal with the fallout," I said.

"Ok," April said shifting in her chair slightly.

"Sam's a vampire," I blurted out. April's eyes grew as wide as a dinner plate. Sam sat calmly beside me with a gentle smile firmly in place.

"Mercedes, did I do something to you?" April asked.

"What?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Tell me anything?"

"I know."

"Then why make up something?" she questioned.

"I swear to you I didn't," I told her.

"But you said that..." April began but trailed off, her eyes locked on Sam. "But I invited him in!"

"That's a myth, April," Sam said. "I can come and go in any dwelling I please.

"Why are you guys lying to me?" April said shaking her head. "I'm not playing into this...this...this game."

"No game," Sam said getting to his feet. As he walked across the room to her, April rolled backward in her chair. He reached out and grabbed the armrests. "I promise you that this is no game," he said calmly. "Mercedes and I wish you include you in a secret that will impact her life as well and yours. There is no need to fear me, April. I do not feed on humans," Sam said answering a question that April didn't ask aloud. "I'm also a mind reader."

"Oh!" April pushed out on a ragged breath. Sam stepped back and April stood up. She crossed the room and sat down beside me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," I told her honestly. "I haven't had a friend like you since I left L.A. and all of them have basically disappeared. You're my best friend, April. I want you to be included in my life."

"Thank you," April said hugging me. "Ok, so, tell me everything," she said looking from me to Sam.

"Every member of my family is a vampire," Sam began. "This is the third time we've lived in Lima. We only feed on animals."

"I suppose that's a good thing," April said with a light, nervous chuckle.

"I'm going to become a vampire," I told her.

"What?! When?!" she asked her eyes wide.

"Right after graduation," I answered. "I want to spend my life with him and the years I have left aren't enough."

"Are you sure? Like, this is something _you_ want to do?" April questioned.

"No, I am not forcing her," Sam answered for me. "I do not wish for her to become what I am."

"But it's my choice," I added.

"I get it now," April said. "No holidays, no Spring Break."

"But I don't want that," I said.

"The first year of Mercedes' turn will be the hardest for her to endure the scent of humans," Sam told her, "so any face-to-face meeting is out of the question; but video chats and email, phone calls and texts are not."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this Sam-and-the-Schuesters-are-vampires thing," April said.

"April, look at me," Sam said. We both turned to look at him and April's breath hitched in her throat.


	10. Graduation

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Glee, any characters, places words or phrases from either the books, motion picture or television show, Taylor Swift, _Don't Stop Believin'_ , University of Florida, NYU, Lindsay Lohan, Breadstix, Christian Louboutin, Bruno Mars, _24K Magic, Cake by the Ocean by D.N.C.E., Despacito,_ Justin Bieber, Luis Fonsi, Manon Baptiste, West Virginia, Louisiana, Broadway, _In Gay Paree_ , _The Heir by Kiera Cass_ (quote used) or anything else you can find in the real world. I do however own The Pasta Plate.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD.**

 **ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL.**

 **APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVIENENCE.**

* * *

"Oh! My! God!" April shouted and grabbed my arm. I looked in the direction she was staring wide eyed and I saw the sight that had alarmed her. Sam's eyes were rimmed in red with black veins crawling down his face. "What the…?"

"I am a vampire and everything that we've told you is true," Sam said his face returning to human form.

"Vampires are real?" April whispered.

"Yep. Werewolves too," I answered. "You saw them, April; in the woods last year."

"Oh! My! God!" April gasped. "I could've been killed!"

"No, they only kill vampires," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Is everything real?" she questioned.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Big Foot's a hoax. Most sighting are just a big ass mother in a gorilla suit."

"You're dumb," I laughed. "Listen, April, after graduation I'm becoming a vampire and I don't know what that means for my friendships and my family," I told her, "but I don't want to lose you."

"Is that what that not seeing anyone after going away to college stuff is about? You're going to be a vampire?" she asked me grabbing my hand.

"Yeah. I need you and I don't want to lose you."

"But you will, Mercedes. At some point I'm going to die."

"And I will deal with it then," I said.

"I've tried to convince her to wait," Sam explained.

"And I've told him that I don't want to wait to start my life," I said matter-of-fact.

"Do whatever makes you happy. I'm here for you; whenever you need me," April said giving me a hug.

"No problem and I love you too but you guys gotta go," she said getting to her feet. "I need a nap."

"You OK?" I asked on the way downstairs.

"Yeah. Just a lot to process," she assured me.

"I'll answer any questions you have have, when, or if the time comes," Sam said with a nod as he opened the front door for me.

"Thanks. Bye guys," April waved as we descended the steps. Sam opened my door for me, I climbed in and when the door closed, I waved to her. Sam climbed in and we sped off.

"What's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"Should I have stressed the importance of secrecy to her?" I asked.

"No. She gets it. Trina nor anyone else crossed her mind," Sam informed me. "I think she'll be a good ally for us."

"Good. I love her, ya know?" I said.

"I know. This is why I tell you that this is not a way of life that one should volunteer for. This life is loss," Sam told me, his eyes locked on the road ahead.

"I know that but the loss of you is too much for me to bear," I said avoiding his gaze. "I think we've proved that."

"Touché," Sam chuckled. "Graduation is in a few short weeks. Are you truly ready for what is to come?"

"I'm ready to start my life. My life with you; as a Schuester," I told him.

"You're sure? Mercedes Schuester. That'll be you. For eternity," he joked.

"I'm thinking Jones-Schuester, Evans-Schuester," I joked back.

"You are touché-ing me today," he said with a crooked grin. "You work today?"

"No. Bret gave me and Jerry the next couple of weeks off to prepare for graduation."

"What's that mean?"

"Hell if I know but if it means I don't have to try and figure our if Taylor Swift goes in the Country section or the Pop section for two weeks, I'm with it."

"Cool. I wanna take you somewhere if you don't mind," Sam said as he drove out of Lima toward Toledo-Maumee.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to hid the excitement in my voice.

"You'll see," he smiled.

Sam drove tot his huge green park. We got out, strolled across the park toward the trees. Once inside, he threw me on his back and ran though the woods and climbed a monstrous tree all the way to the top. He sat me down then sat down across from me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Sitting," he smiled. "Tree tops give a different view of the world. Up here, they the pureness of life. I crave that," Sam explained.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me," I smiled. He smiled back and we watched the clouds roll across the sky and talked about how excited I was that my mom and Grant were coming in next week for graduation. As it got darker, we climbed down and Sam took me home.

* * *

I'm a fashionable girl. I tend to slay on the daily but today is killing me. It's graduation day. I want to look flawless in the obligatory photo with my friends with our robes open.

"Hey, Mercy," Tina's voice sounded from behind me. I turned to face her and her eyes grew wide. "What are you wearing?"

"Sweats," I answered flatly; looking down at my gray off-shoulder sweatshirt and black cropped sweatpants and striped socks.

"Why are you not ready?" she asked as she hurriedly moved in to the room.

"I have no clue what to wear," I told her as I watched her flip through my clothes.

"No worries," she said suddenly with a broad smile. She pulled her cell out and put it to her ear. "Hey. Yeah, bring it. No the one of the back of my door. Yeah. Thanks. I love you," Tina said before hanging up.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Taking care of the problem," Tina answered.

"You shouldn't have bought me anything," I told her, flopping down on my bed.

"When people give you gifts, take them," Tina said. "It's bitchy not to."

"Sorry. I just don't have anything to give you back," I said.

"People don't always need a gift in return. Let people be nice to you," Tina told me. "Especially Sam."

"What?"

"If my brother wants to give you something, let him. He love you and he wants to share that love with you."

"I get it. Sorry," I muttered.

"It's OK," she said sitting down beside me and put her arm around me.

"Here it is," Mike said suddenly appearing. Tina took the bag from him, kissed him and closed the door in his face.

"The dress and shoes are in the bag," Tina said as she unzipped it. First, she pulled out a royal purple cold-shoulder midi dress that had a small slit up the right leg. Then, she pulled out black patent leather pumps with royal purple straps. "Get dressed. Mike and I will be downstairs with Gordon, you mom and Grant." I just nodded.

Once I was alone, I changed and did my hair in big luscious waves, natural but bold make-up, but then I noticed there were two boxes sitting on my desk; both jewelry size. The one box was wrapped in shiny red paper. The other in wrinkly matte blue paper. I picked up the red on first and plucked the card attached off and read it;

 _Just something to help you shine today._

 _Sam_

I smiled brightly as I peeled the paper off the box and opened it to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet. I slipped it on and then grabbed the other note.

 **I know I've been a jerk but**

 **I still wanted to say happy graduation.**

 **Mav**

I ripped open the paper, opened the box and inside, on a thin silver link bracelet, was a charm of a dark gray cloud and a lightening bolt.

"Thundering Storm," I said allowed. I looked at my almost healed hand. I was still furious at Mav but I never stopped loving him. I slipped it on, checked myself in the mirror one last time before I headed downstairs.

"Oh! My baby! You look so beautiful!" my mom gushed. She had gotten to town four days ago and she hadn't stopped crying.

"Thanks, mom," I said hugging her.

"You really do, Merc," Gordon smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled.

"OK. Our parents arranged for a car to pick up all up," Tina beamed.

"Cool," Grant smiled.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gordon opened it and it was the driver. We all exited the house and piled into the limo. The ride was filled with laughter and updates. It was great having mom and Grant here. I missed them so much. But them being here and it being graduation had caused an overwhelming sadness to take over me.

"You can still change your mind," Sam said soft enough for only me and his siblings to hear; as I watched Mom and Grant talk to Gordon. I shook my head no. Sam shrugged slightly. We'd talk about it later.

When we arrived at McKinley, the limo dropped the parents off at the front of the school and then dropped us off at the student entrance.

"Mercedes!" April called out to me. She jogged over with Kurt and Quinn in tow. She hugged me tightly, misty eyed.

"This way, Seniors!" Coach Sue Sylvester's voice boomed through a megaphone. "The sooner you get inside the sooner we can be rid of the odious stench of your mediocrity."

"Pleasant," Kurt mutter as he side-eyed the coach on our way inside to the gym. Sam kissed my forehead then went to find his seat. I sat down a few places down from Sarah who beamed and waved to me.

We watched as the Junior AV club wheeled in a giant screen and projector.

Principal Figgins, dressed in his cap and gown, stepped up the microphone.

"Good afternoon, seniors. Today you have reached your commencement. So please enjoy this video of your last four years of memories prepared by the Titan AV club," he said clapping as he joining us on the bleachers.

The video was about and hour and a half. I was in some it and the track was _Don't Stop Believin'_. I admit it. I cried. When it was over they led us from the gym, around the perimeter of the school and into the giant amphitheater size auditorium. It was a great place. When Sam was...gone...I would go in there and just sit center stage. Or I'd stand there and belt out the world's saddest love songs. Whatever I did int here that room kept my secrets and comforted me. It didn't judge or ask questions. It was just always there. I returned there after Mav abandoned me and again that room...that stage was there for me. I'm going to miss this room.

They blasted pomp and circumstance as we all took our seats. Principal Figgins stepped up the podium and began the ceremony.

Mike got a dance scholarship to the University of Florida, Trina got a full ride to NYU and a few other people got awards and things. April gave her video presentation and it was beautiful. Yep. You guessed it. I cried again. Our keynote speaker was Lindsay Lohan. The speech was actually really inspiring. It was about the fact that the dangers of peer pressure as a teen and young adult are real and a strong support system and people around you who keep you grounded are the keys to keeping you safe, healthy, happy and putting and keeping you on the road to success.

Then it was time for Trina's speech. She approached the podium and smiled nervously.

"Good afternoon, esteemed teachers, principal, staff, my fellow students and everyone assembled. I am anxious. When this day is over my classmates and I will be graduates. You hear that guys. Graduates. That mean that they adults in our lives...are us," she said and the room chuckled. And like the other adults in our lives they're going to be expecting things from us. Lots of things. Big things. Career, love, life type things and I don't know about you but in a few short hours I will have no idea how to answer those questions. But I think if we talk through this right here, right now, together, maybe something will spark," Trina smiled at us.

"Do you remember when we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case, princess. When we were 10, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we're grown up, they want serious answers. Well, how about this?" Trina paused with a mischievous smirk before continuing. "Who the hell knows?" she said to raucous applause and hooting. "This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot. Major in Philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent," Trina said and I could feel Sam's eyes on the back of my head. He was kinda right. Nothing is permanent; except he and I and our collision course for forever.

"So make as many mistakes as you can - because I think we've figured this out guys – make as many mistakes as you can; that way, someday, when they ask what we want to be we won't have to guess. We'll know," Trina finished and our entire glass gave her a standing ovation.

After we all settled down, it was time for the diplomas.

"April Madison Briggs," Mr. Trenton, the superintendent read. I knew my mom was taking pictures of all my friends. Jerald Brando Daniels, Trina Marie Duncan. Finally I was next. "Mercedes Isabella Jones," the superintendent said. I fought back tears as I crossed the stage, took my diploma from Principal Figgins, shook his and Mr. Trenton's hands as my friends and family cheered me on. Gordon stood up, clapping so that I would see him. I took my seat again. Sarah Christina Matthews, Arthur Christopher Abrams-Schuester, Michael Robert Chang-Shuester, Tina Anne Cohen-Chang-Schuester. When superintendent Trenton said Samuel Edward Evans-Schuester I looked up and Sam never took his eyes off me. I felt the heat rise in my face and other places as Sam strolled off the stage. Lucy Quinn Fabray-Evans-Schuester, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Schuester, Gregory Thomas Smith, Robert Franklin Woodson. Principal Figgins announced us graduates and we tossed our caps.

I hugged and took pictures with all of my friends then joined my parents and the Schuesters.

"Will will be at the house tonight so I'll be taking you three to dinner at The Pasta Plate," Emma told my mom, Gordon and Grant. "It's a new place but it's authentic Italian."

"Well, it's better than Breadstix," my mom joked. "Oh, Mercy," she said spotting me. "I'm so proud of you. Congratulations, baby!" she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom," I said happily as I hugged her back. I hugged my dad and Grant, Will and Emma before Tina drug me away.

"OK, go home and change; the dress is on your bed, then head over to the house. I have to go now and make sure everything is in order," Tina told me. She hugged me before flitting off through the crowd.

"You ready to go?" Sam whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes," I said with a nod. Sam kissed my cheek before leading me to the exit.

When Sam and I arrived back at my house, (Finn had driven Sam's car to school for him), there was indeed a dress laying on my bed. It was strapless, black, short with a wide metallic silver belt beside it. There were black, patent leather Christian Louboutin Daffodil mary-jane pumps on the floor and all the make-up I should wear was also on the bed.

"Tina and Kurt are nothing if not efficient," Sam joked.

"Right?!" I laughed. "Hey, just go downstairs and wait, I'll be down in a few." Sam nodded and left me to my wardrobe change.

25 minutes later I was hot and sassy Mercedes so I headed down. By the time I got to the bottom step, Sam was standing in front of me.

"You look...phenomenal," he whispered.

"Thank you," I blushed but he was kinda right. The dress hit every curve of my body exactly the right way, the Louboutins were sexy without trying, my make-up looked flawless and my hair was, as they say, on fleek.

"Shall me?" he asked as he put one arm behind his back and held his hand out to me. I swear, sometimes when he's formal like this I just want to take his clothes off and dare I say, ravage him.

"We shall," I said putting my impure thoughts out of my head and I took his hand and Sam escorted me outside. He locked my front door, took my hand again and walked me to the car.

Once we were both inside, he took off toward his house. We sang Bruno Mars the whole way because sometimes you just need a little _24K Magic_.

As we started down the long driveway, we were guided by twinkly lights that hung high in the trees and every four trees were wrapped in foil crepe paper in our school colors. I was completely amazed that Tina had done all of this in like two weeks. When we pulled up to the house, there were people milling inside the house. In the clearing that sits at the end of the driveway all the cars sat and people were making the trek back toward the house. Sam waited for people to pass before he parked his car in the garage. We got out and he took my hand and led me upstairs where _Cake by the Ocean_ was blasting.

"Your friends are coming," Sam whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and headed in the opposite direction.

"You made it!" April said loudly as she hugged me.

"Hey!" Trina smiled as she wrapped me in a hug too. "What did you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy? Too self-helpful? You hated it?"

"No. I think you pretty much nailed it," I said honestly. "It was literally amazing. I loved it!"

"Yeah?" she asked beaming. "It's like I was born to lead, right?"

"I love this song! Let's go!" April said excitedly as _Despacito_ began to play. Trina led the way and April turned back to me and mouthed 'I'm sorry about Trina' before they were both back on the dance floor with Sarah, who waved, dancing to Luis Fonsi and Justin Bieber.

I watched them for a few moments before I went off in search of the Schuesters. I checked both of the huge open room on the floor I was on before deciding to check upstairs. As I turned around to make my way toward the stairs my eyes landed on Maverick, Courtland and Garth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we met half-way. I couldn't help but grin a little bit. I love Maverick. Now and forever.

"You invited me, remember?" he said.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? Just in case, that was me, uninviting you," I informed him.

"Look, Mercy, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing but it was really just me; being an ass," Maverick said honestly. "I'm really sorry."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I brought you something," Maverick said in this usual sunny tone.

"You already got me this," I said holding my arm up showing him the Thundering Storm charm.

"Yeah but this, I made myself," he said impressed with himself. He smiled wide and held up a tiny carved wolf. It was a dark copper. The same color Mav was in wolf form.

"Wow," I said taking the little charm in my hand. "You made this? It's beautiful. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mav said as he wrapped me in a tight embrace.

Over his shoulder, I see Tina coming down the stairs. She stopped on the third one from the bottom and just stared off into to space for a moment.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I made my way toward her. "Tina, what'd you see?"

"The decision's been made," she told me, worry seeping into her voice.

"What's going on?" Maverick asked as he joined up by the stairs.

"You're not going to Toledo-Maumee," I said as more of a statement than a question.

"No. They're coming here," she said. "Come on," Tina said turning on her heel and heading back up the stairs. I followed, then Mav followed me, then Garth and Courtland followed him. She led us to Will's office. The other Schuesters were already waiting.

Sam's eyes flashed to Maverick and company before he took my hand and pulled me over beside him.

"What did you see, Tina?" Will asked before any of his children could get in a tizzy about what the wolves were doing there.

"I saw someone and an...army of newborns," Tina said. "They were following him; marching. They'll be here in four days."

"This could be a bloodbath," Will said solemnly.

"Who's behind it?" Sam inquired.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Tina informed him. "Maybe one."

"I know his face," Sam said reading her mind. "He's local. Peter Stone."

"Peter Stone?" I asked. That was the son of my dad's friends.

"Yes," Sam answered, "but he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Tina agreed.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Will cited.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Mike stated.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Maverick interjected.

"Like Tina said, newborns. Our kind," Will said.

"What are they after?" Garth questioned.

"They were passing around Mercedes' scent. A black Manon Baptiste top," Tina said.

"I told you it was the intruder," I whispered to Sam, who cut his eyes at me.

"They're after Mercedes? What the hell does this mean?" Maverick questioned, his chest puffed.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost," Will foretold.

Mav was silent. I could see the thoughts churning in his mind. He turned to Garth and Courtland, who nodded at him; the same determination in their eyes as Maverick.

"Alright. We're in," Maverick announced.

"No. You could get killed. No way!" I said adamantly.

"I wasn't asking for permission," he retorted.

"Sam," I pleaded.

"It means more protection for you. For Gordon," Sam said honestly.

"Maverick, do you believe Dylan would agree to an – understanding?" Will asked.

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires," Maverick answered.

"Mike?" Will asked turning to his son.

"They'll give us the numbers," Mike admitted. "Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," Will said.

"Will, you guys could get hurt or worse," I said getting to my feet.

"We'll all need some training, yes," Will said. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Mike has. You're welcome to join us," turning to Maverick.

"Alright. Name the time and place," Mav agreed.

"Mav, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," I said pleadingly.

"Mercy, in all honesty, neither do you, but here you stand," Mav said. "Look, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us; working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?"

"I remember," I said somberly. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to doubt you. Any of you," I told the room at large, "but can we please stopping pretending like we're not talking about you guys going to war?"

"Mercedes, I will train everyone to the best of my ability," Mike said reassuringly.

"And I have no doubt about that but I love all of you, I don't want anyone to get hurt or worse," I confided.

"It is a risk we are all willing to take to keep you, Gordon and the entire town and the Reservation safe," Will stated.

I just nodded. What was left to say? They had all decided to go to war and I was useless to stop it. Plus, the more I think about this and my train of thought I realize how selfish it sounds. Don't go to war because I'm scared you might die so just let the newborns come and slaughter the whole town. No, that's not who I am. It's not what I'm about but I can't deny the fear is real.

"Mercy, we gotta go," Mav said stepping up to me. "Don't worry," he said wrapping me in a tight hug. "We'll be fine."

"I believe you," I said hugging him back. We broke apart and he exited, Garth and Courtland close behind.

The rest of the Schuesters thinned out and Sam and I were the only ones left.

"You ok?" Sam asked, his eyes on mine.

"No," I said plainly.

"When you know who matters most to you, giving things up, even yourself, doesn't really feel like a sacrifice," he said as he pulled me into his arms. Again, I just nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"Mercy? You wanna hang out?" Kurt's voice asked breaking into the silence surrounding me and Sam.

"Sure," I said giving Sam a tight squeeze before reaching out for Kurt's outstretched hand.

"Tina, me and Blaine are on the upstairs balcony," Kurt informed me as he climbed the stairs past all the oblivious party goers. We walked down a long hallway and he pushed the door open to reveal his siblings sitting around a bronze fire pit.

"Hey, Mercy. You ok?" Tina asked concern in her voice as she hugged me when I took the seat next to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied a little.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"No," I shook my head, "let's just about anything else."

"Well, I could tell you a story," Kurt commented.

"I'm all ears," I told him as Tina handed me a soda.

"I am older than I look," Kurt began. "I was born in what is now West Virginia, in the place that's where the border would be in 1816. The country was fully ensconced in the Antebellum era and my family was...as pro Antebellum as they come. I never understood the reason or need for slaves. I loved working outside in the fields and cooking in the kitchen. My mama hated it. She also hated that I was interested in my sister's corsets and dresses. She died when I was eight and my father who didn't share her concerns remarried a woman who shared his view but she came with a brother who took up my mother's mantle. So my life got a little...hectic when he caught me kissing Colonel Maddox Blanchard of the 300th Rifle Regiment out of Louisiana in his carriage in 1833," Kurt told me.

"So what happened?"

"My father sent me way. Not because he was ashamed but because he feared for my safety," he answered. "Homophobes have been around for a long, long time. My Uncle-in-law as it were, was sure to tell the whole town especially his fellow homophobes. So I moved to Pennsylvania with my Aunt Junie Hummel. A retched woman. Snobby and greedy but she didn't care about the whole I liked to kiss boys thing because I could sew the hell out of a dress," he said with a chuckle. "One night in 1834, three days before my 18th birthday, I had just come from the merchants with some bolts of fabric I had ordered for some elaborate thing Aunt Junie wanted when the my horse got spooked. I fell to the ground and watched Watson, that was my horse, run off into the woods. It was growing dark and I was without a lantern but I had to find that damn horse."

"You couldn't have gone back toward town for help or something?" I asked him.

"No. I was closer to home than I was to town at that point," Kurt explained. "So, as I was in the woods calling for Watson, I was approached by a tall man who was a bit on the bulky side but didn't seem all that menacing to me. He asked me what I was doing in the woods this late because it was dangerous. I told I had lost my horse and I was in search of him. He told me that he would aid me and I thanked him. I proceeded in the way that I was but when I got about 50 feet from our meeting spot I was knocked to the ground and the burning started," Kurt said, tearing springing to his eyes. I grabbed his hand. "When I woke up he told met that my Aunt had presumed me dead and that I was a vampire. He told me some basics and he left me to fend for myself."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," I said rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago," he said dabbing his eyes with the hanky Blaine had handed him. "I met Blaine in 1899 in New York on Broadway where he was starring in _In Gay Paree_."

"I saw him from center stage," Blaine swooned. "He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen."

"You too," Kurt cooed as he put his hand on his mate's cheek.

"I had been a vampire for about ten years when I met Kurt. Being on Broadway allowed me to have a night time schedule and I could just...convince...my producers to give time off in the daytime," Blaine explained. "I have always been a sucker for a pretty face and the pretty face I fell for this time, changed me during sex. He left me with the same basic information Kurt got and then I had to fend for myself. I went around for a long time lying about my age but when Kurt and I met Will and Emma in the 20's all that changed. We were just free to be who we were. No lying necessary."

"I'm sure that was an awesome change," I said smiling.

"It was. Living in your truth in any capacity is awesome," Blaine smiled back.

"Thank you guys for sharing. It means so much to me that you trust me enough to share so much with me," I said getting up and hugging them both.

"We love you and you're going to be one of us soon," Kurt said. "We want you to know everything about us."

I smiled at them. The more I got to know the Schuesters the more I knew that I was making the right choice about my life. I would figure the rest out later but for a little while, I was going to be selfish and I was going to live in my truth. With Sam. Forever.


End file.
